Chute en Lorien
by Sln
Summary: Qu'estce que vous faites? Je compte les pâquerettes, vous le voyez bien! Stupide Humaine! Elfe arrogant! Et dire que c'est mon préféré dans le Seigneur des Anneaux! La réalité est désespérante: je ne peux pas voir cet imbécile!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** moi, Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** aucuns lieux et personnages ne sont à moi, sauf Océane, Jarod et l'histoire. Le reste appartient à feu Monsieur Tolkien, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic (de toute façon, qui m'en donnerait ?).

**Résumé :** Après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, Océane se retrouve propulsée en Lorien. Elle y fait la rencontre d'Haldir, qu'elle déteste et qui le lui rend bien. Sous la responsabilité d'Haldir, elle apprend à se battre, à monter à cheval, et la langue des Elfes. Elle découvre aussi deux pouvoirs étranges, et participe à la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà une nouvelle fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Les chapitres seront longs à poster (comme pour toutes mes autres histoires), parce que je suis en terminale cette année, et que je souhaite avoir mon bac. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et de grâce, n'oublier pas la review qui me dira si vous avez aimé.

Chute en Lorien

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence**

Elle tombait. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle savait qu'elle allait s'écraser sur les rochers au pied de la falaise, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était : _"je vais bientôt les revoir"_. Elle eut l'impression que sa chute durait une éternité, mais un choc l'ébranla soudainement, et la plongea dans le néant de l'oubli.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Océane n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, sur de l'herbe, et que les oiseaux chantaient. La jeune fille ouvrit prudemment un œil puis l'autre, et elle vit avec une certaine perplexité qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une clairière, dans une forêt inconnue. _"Je suis au Paradis ?"_. A cette pensée, l'adolescente se gifla mentalement. _"Un cas comme moi va en Enfer, pas au Paradis !"_. Océane se mit lentement debout, son corps la faisant souffrir. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

_"Je ne pensais pas qu'une fois mort on avait encore des sensations. Bon, maintenant que je suis là, où sont-ils ?"_. Soudain, une dizaine d'hommes armés d'arc et de flèches surgirent dans la clairière, encerclant Océane. Un des hommes, celui qui semblait être le chef, lui parla en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _"Ok, je suis tombée dans la partie fous furieux de l'Enfer ou quoi ?"_

Intriguée par l'allure de l'homme, la jeune fille tendit la main vers lui. _"De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à craindre, je suis morte !"_. La claque qu'elle se prit sur le dos de la main la ramena à la réalité. _"J'hallucine, je suis vivante !"_. Regardant alors autour d'elle frénétiquement, Océane dut se rendre à l'évidence : non seulement elle n'était plus chez elle, mais en plus, elle était vivante !

Cette constatation faite et la colère aidant, la jeune fille se mit à parler toute seule, ne pensant pas être comprise.

- Non, non, non, non et NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Mon cauchemar était terminé, j'allais enfin les revoir, et voilà que je me retrouve au milieu de nulle part avec une bande de zigotos armés ! J'ai raté ma vie, manquait plus que je rate ma…

Océane ne put finir sa phrase, l'homme qui l'avait frappé la coupant :

- Ca suffit ! Vous auriez pu dire que vous parliez la Langue Commune, ça m'aurait fait gagner du temps. Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous faites ici et qui vous êtes !

- Ce que je fais ici, j'aimerai le savoir autant, si ce n'est plus que vous ! lança la jeune fille toujours en colère. Et puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, mon nom est…

Océane se tut brusquement, une phrase de l'homme la frappant.

- Vous avez bien dit "Langue Commune" ?

L'homme charismatique qui lui faisait face regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était folle, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Sans se soucier de confirmer l'opinion que le guerrier avait d'elle, Océane se frappa le front du plat de la main en soupirant :

- C'est pas possible ! Je nage en plein délire là. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Le grand guerrier ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de rabattre le caquet de cette petite fille trop énervée à son goût.

- AÏE ! Mais il est pas bien ce mec ! Vous m'avez pincé le bras ! Faut vous faire interner mon vieux !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête d'affliction. Océane allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand un coup derrière la nuque la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le chef du groupe rattrapa la jeune fille, passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Orophin, soupira le guerrier. J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se tairait jamais.

- On avait remarqué vieux frère, sourit ledit Orophin. En tout cas cette fille étrange a bien du courage pour tenir tête au terrible Gardien de la Lothlorien, continua l'archer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le Gardien, suspicieux.

- Que tu prends tes responsabilités trop au sérieux, fit Orophin, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Avant que tu ne décides de laisser tomber cette jeune personne, nous devrions l'amener aux talans.

Le Gardien leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Parce que si elle se réveille dans tes bras, la belle risque de ne pas apprécier. Je crois que tu as remarqué que cette étrange fille avait un fort caractère.

L'homme qui portait Océane s'imagina avec une furie dans les bras et ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur.

- Dépêchons-nous de retourner aux talans ! ordonna le Gardien, pressé de se débarrasser de son fardeau.

Derrière lui, un éclat de rire résonna, et les archers se mirent en marche.

xoxoxo

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Océane reprit conscience dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Son œil gauche lui faisait mal. Elle se frotta l'œil pour chasser la douleur et se redressa. Sa nuque la faisait souffrir et elle passa sa main dessus dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. Se massant toujours le cou, Océane se releva et scruta les environs. Il faisait encore jour, et de ce fait, elle voyait clairement sur quoi elle se trouvait.

A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille remarqua que le plancher de bois sur lequel elle était se trouvait perché dans un arbre. Persuadée d'être seule, Océane se parla à haute voix, une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand trop de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Ouf, enfin seule. Heureusement que le type qui m'a pincé n'est pas là, je crois que j'aurais été capable de le frapper. Il est tellement arrogant et si sûr de lui ! Et si je mets la main sur l'homme qui m'a assommé, je vais lui faire regretter son geste.

- Il le regrette déjà, jeune demoiselle, intervint une voix grave et amusée.

Surprise, Océane se retourna vivement. L'homme, _"si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un Elfe"_ qui était près d'elle se figea de stupeur en voyant les yeux de l'Humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.

- Vos yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux verts tout à l'heure, et maintenant vous en avez un bleu !

- C'est normal, depuis ma naissance j'ai les yeux vairons. D'ailleurs, si vous regardez bien, mon œil bleu est strié de rouge.

- Par Eru, c'est vrai ! Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ayez eu les deux yeux verts alors ?

- J'avais une lentille de contact verte sur la pupille gauche.

- Une quoi ?

- Une lentille de contact. C'est un petit rond de plastique, coloré ou non, de la taille de la pupille, que l'on pose sur l'œil, généralement pour corriger les défauts de la vue. Dans mon cas, c'était pour cacher mon œil étrange.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Personne n'a les yeux vairons chez vous ? demanda encore l'homme qui, Océane le remarqua juste à ce moment, portait un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches.

- Chez moi, peu de personnes ont les yeux vairons, mais ce n'est pas anormal. Moi c'est différent. Si je n'avais eu que les yeux vairons, ça serait passé, mais j'ai la malchance d'avoir un œil bleu strié de rouge. Et ça chez moi, c'est une aberration.

- Je comprends. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que le plastique ? interrogea l'archer, curieux.

L'adolescente regarda l'Elfe qui était avide de comprendre et de mieux connaître l'étrangère qu'elle était.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer monsieur, dit-elle gentiment.

- Je me nomme Orophin, rit l'homme, amusé d'être appelé "monsieur".

- Moi c'est Océane, Maître Elfe, répondit la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que je vois un Elfe, sans compter celle avant que vous m'assommiez, continua-t-elle en observant attentivement Orophin. Puis-je voir vos oreilles ?

L'Elfe remarqua que l'étrangère était aussi excitée qu'une petite fille allant à son premier bal, alors, pour lui faire plaisir, il accepta. Océane ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux brillant de joie le faisaient pour elle, remerciant Orophin. La jeune fille se rapprocha de l'Elfe et tendit une main vers les cheveux blonds argentés de la créature. Elle coinça les fins cheveux derrière l'oreille pointue. Pour mieux voir l'appendice auditif d'Orophin, Océane se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main gauche sur le torse de l'homme et sa main droite sur l'épaule masculine pour se stabiliser.

Se rendant compte que sa haute taille était un problème pour l'Humaine, l'Elfe se courba pour que son oreille soit à un niveau moins élevé. Océane ne vit pas Orophin se pencher en avant, trop occupée à fixer l'oreille sensible. L'archer ne s'en formalisa pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation des émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il vit tout d'abord de la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage pâle d'Océane, puis de la fascination, et enfin de l'émerveillement. L'Humaine leva ensuite sa main droite et effleura l'oreille si sensible qui frémit et bougea légèrement. Et brusquement, l'émerveillement disparut. La joie et le sourire qui animaient les yeux vairons s'effacèrent, laissant la place à une douleur et un désespoir immense.

N'étant pas insensible à la souffrance de cette fille étrange, Orophin se redressa et posa une main fine sur la joue blafarde de l'adolescente. Le contact de la main sur sa joue sembla ramener Océane à la réalité, et, sans que la douleur et le désespoir ne les quittent, elle plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux, gris de l'Elfe. C'est ainsi que le Gardien les trouva lorsqu'il arriva sur le talan, voulant voir si la folle qu'ils avaient ramenée était réveillée. Etrangement gêné par la proximité de son subordonné et de la fille, l'Elfe fit remarquer sa présence :

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

Océane et Orophin tressaillirent en entendant la voix grave et dangereusement douce. Avant que la jeune fille ne s'écarte de lui, Orophin vit sa souffrance disparaître derrière une profonde colère.

- Orophin, envoie un message aux Seigneurs, qu'ils sachent sur quoi nous sommes tombés ce matin.

- A tes ordres.

Au moment où il descendit, Orophin laissa son regard aller d'Océane à son supérieur en pensant que ces deux-là avaient un fort caractère et qu'ils auraient du mal à faire plier leur adversaire.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tout les deux, le Gardien de la Lorien parla le premier :

- Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de charme à mes hommes, petite fille, je les veux concentrés sur leurs tâches.

- Je ne faisais pas de charme à Orophin, et si j'ai envie de parler avec les Elfes qui viennent me voir, je le fais si je veux !

L'Elfe, _"qui est encore plus grand qu'Orophin"_ retint un soupire d'exaspération et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, puis reprit :

- Maintenant que vous êtes revenue à vous et en pleine forme, vous allez me dire votre nom, ordonna-t-il.

Océane leva un sourcil, l'air de dire : "Vu le ton employé, tu peux toujours courir !", une étincelle de rébellion brillant dans ses yeux vairons.

- Donnez-moi votre nom, arrogante créature, et je vous donnerais le mien ! répliqua la jeune fille, sur la défensive.

Cette fois, ni tenant plus, l'Elfe fit un pas vers l'étrangère en grondant :

- J'ai été suffisamment patient. Si vous ne me dites pas comment vous vous appelez de gré, vous le direz de force !

- Vous ne me toucherez pas ! s'exclama Océane en reculant d'un bond.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula étonnement vite. A l'endroit où, normalement, son pied aurait dû trouver la surface solide du talan, il ne rencontra que du vide. Le Gardien écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, et tendit les bras en avant pour essayer de retenir la fille étrange qui l'énerve tant. Mais à la grande surprise, et surtout incompréhension de l'Elfe, Océane prit appuie sur son deuxième pied qui était resté sur le talan, et se jeta délibérément dans le vide. Pas si dans le vide que ça.

A l'instant où l'Elfe pensait que cette pauvre fille allait mourir à la fin de sa chute, ladite femelle se retourna d'un coup de hanche sur le côté, et tomba sur une grosse branche. Sonnée par le choc, Océane glissa de la branche sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle dévala ainsi l'arbre, heurtant un nombre incalculable de branches sur son passage. Son calvaire prit fin lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le dos au pied de l'arbre.

Le Gardien n'avait pas attendu que la jeune fille s'écrase pour descendre du talan à l'aide d'une corde, sauf que l'étrangère avait été plus rapide que lui (**NdA :** tu m'étonnes !). Quand il arriva près d'elle, Océane était en train de se relever tant bien que mal, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien de casser. Une fois debout, la jeune fille vacilla et se retint au bras de l'Elfe qui lui demanda :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je me porte comme un charme, répondit Océane, un brin ironique.

L'homme parut soulagé, mais brusquement, la colère embrasa ses yeux, et, attrapant la jeune fille par le poignet, il lui tordit le bras dans le dos, la collant à lui.

- Dites-moi votre nom !

- Espèce de brute ! Vous me faites mal !

- Je vous ai dit que j'utiliserai la force pour vous faire parler. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ! Votre nom !

- Dans vos rêves !

L'Elfe resserra sa prise sur le bras de l'adolescente, la faisant gémir de douleur.

- Vous voulez que je vous brise le bras ? Votre nom !

- Allez vous faire voir chez les Schtroumfs !

Et avant que le Gardien ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, Océane lui écrasa le pied. L'Elfe fit alors l'erreur de la lâcher et de se pencher sur son pied meurtri. La jeune fille profita du fait que la tête de son "adversaire" soit à sa hauteur pour lui asséner une droite (**NdA :** un coup de poing hein) qui envoya la créature aux cheveux d'argent se manger le sol.

L'homme se releva prestement et se rua sur la frêle adolescente qui lui faisait face, mais deux Elfes sortis de nulle part le retinrent pendant qu'un troisième s'occupait d'Océane. Un quatrième Elfe, qui n'était autre qu'Orophin revenu de sa mission, fit irruption au pied de l'arbre, attiré par le bruit.

- Haldir ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant un filet de sang couler de la lèvre fendue de son ami.

Au nom crié, Océane arrêta de se débattre d'entre les bras d'un archer. _"J'y crois pas ! Je me suis frittée avec Haldir ! Quand je pense que c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés dans le livre ! La réalité est désespérante : je peux pas voir cet imbécile !"_

- C'est cette folle qui m'a frappé !

La voix grave et énervée d'Haldir sortit Océane de ses réflexions.

- Mais dites-leur la vérité, espèce de brute ! cria la jeune fille, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'archer. Vous avez failli me briser le bras, je me suis simplement défendue ! Et si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

- Océane, calmez-vous ! intervint Orophin.

- C'est ce nom minable que vous ne vouliez pas me donner ? demanda Haldir, interloqué.

Un grondement de rage sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille qui se débattit avec plus de vigueur si c'était possible. Soudain, Océane poussa de toutes ses forces l'Elfe qui la retenait. Déséquilibré, l'homme lâcha l'adolescente qui bondit sur le Gardien. Mais avant de l'atteindre, Orophin attrapa la jeune fille par la taille, évitant à Haldir de se faire trucider. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérer une seconde fois, Océane se mit à hurler, folle de rage :

- Insultez-moi tant que vous voulez, mais ne critiquez pas mon nom ! En critiquant mon prénom, c'est mon frère que vous insultez, car c'est lui qui m'a nommé ainsi. ET MOI VIVANTE, PERSONNE N'INSULTERA MON FRERE !

Médusé par l'intensité de la haine que la jeune fille dégageait, Haldir sentit sa colère fondre et se remplacer par une question : pourquoi tant de haine ? Il voulait savoir, et il saurait. Mais pas maintenant alors qu'Océane venait de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Orophin, comme vidée de ses forces.

La souffrance qui était apparue sur la physionomie de l'adolescente disparut en même temps que la jeune fille se redressait. Plus aucune combativité n'émanait d'Océane et Orophin put enfin la libérer.

- Il faut que j'aille voir les Seigneurs de la Lothlorien, dit la jeune fille, s'adressant à Haldir.

Le Gardien jeta un regard contrarié aux Elfes qui le maintenait, et ceux-ci s'empressèrent de s'éloigner de leur supérieur, ne voulant pas s'attirer sa colère. Lorsqu'il fut libre, Haldir s'avança d'un pas vers Océane, s'arrêta et lui dit :

- Nous irons à Caras Galadhon, mais demain. Il va bientôt faire nuit, et je préfère faire le voyage de jour.

C'était clair, concis et précis. _"Au moins un point que j'ai en commun avec cet olibrius : la longueur de mes discours"_ pensa Océane, cynique. Voyant la majorité des Elfes présents s'en retourner, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre qu'elle avait descendu en quatrième vitesse, repensant à sa famille, ses émotions bien cachées sous un masque d'indifférence. Haldir, qui la vit s'éloigner et s'installer à même le sol l'apostropha :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?

- Vous le voyez bien, je compte les pâquerettes, répondit Océane, comme si c'était l'évidence même. A votre avis ? soupira-t-elle, lasse. Je me prépare à passer la nuit.

_"Cette fille me tape sur les nerfs ! Elle ne peut pas laisser tomber son ironie pour simplement répondre à une question simple ?"_ pensa le Gardien.

- Et vous comptez dormir ici ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Non, non, j'ai envie de me creuser un terrier, ironisa l'adolescente. Où voulez-vous que je dorme Haldir ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

L'Elfe, ignorant l'ironie du ton, montra de l'index le talan qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Remarquant enfin la hauteur de l'installation, Océane pâlit brusquement et dit d'une voix pas très rassurée :

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais le vertige ?

Haldir sourit férocement ; il tenait sa vengeance !

- Il faut que vous montiez Océane.

- Tout compte fait, mon idée de terrier n'était pas si mal. Alors vous allez monter et jouer au corbeau, et moi je vais prendre le rôle du renard et m'enterrer quelque part !

Un éclat de rire retentit alors. Haldir et Océane se tournèrent vers l'origine du rire pour voir Orophin se poiler. _"Oh bon sang, je l'avais complètement oublié lui"_ pensèrent-ils au même moment.

- Orophin, quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de nous, vous pourrez nous faire part de la cause de votre hilarité, proposa l'adolescente au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'Elfe s'étouffait de rire.

Orophin se calma tant bien que mal, et, toujours un rire dans la voix, il dit :

- Vous êtes tellement drôle tout les deux ! Dès que vous vous voyez, vous vous sautez à la gorge comme deux ouargues se disputant la domination de la meute. Et honnêtement, je ne connaîtrais pas si bien le caractère d'Haldir, et je n'aurais pas eu un aperçu du vôtre Océane, je vous prendrais pour un couple se disputant !

La réaction des deux concernés ne se fit pas attendre. Océane et Haldir fusillèrent Orophin du regard, puis, pour se convaincre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aussitôt, l'Elfe détourna les yeux, tandis que la jeune fille rosissait et se levait, se dirigeant vers la corde qui permettait d'avoir accès au talan.

Sans prendre garde aux regards mi-moqueur, mi-interrogatif des deux Elfes, Océane sortit un bandana de sa poche et se le noua autour des yeux. Elle tâtonna le tronc de l'arbre pour trouver la corde. Une fois que ce fut fait, la jeune fille s'en saisit, l'enroula une fois autour de son bras gauche, referma les deux mains dessus et posa un pied sur le tronc. Et c'est ainsi qu'Océane monta sur le talan, en aveugle.

Pendant qu'elle escaladait l'arbre sans rien voir, Orophin et Haldir remarquèrent pour la première fois l'étonnante façon dont l'adolescente était vêtue. Elle portait un étrange pantalon noir évasé aux pieds (**NdA : **patte d'eph), un t-shirt de coton bleu marine à col roulé, et elle avait aux pieds des chaussures bizarrement… bizarres (**NdA :** des baskets). Ce qui avait fait occulter aux deux hommes la tenue pour le moins étrange d'Océane, mise à part ses yeux vairons, c'était ses cheveux.

Ses longs cheveux noirs mal coiffés qui lui donnaient l'air d'être une sauvageonne. Brisant leurs réflexions sur la vêture de la jeune fille, Orophin déclara :

- Cette fille a un sacré courage. Elle a le vertige, mais elle monte quand même en haut de l'arbre. Aucune femme Elfe ou Humaine n'aurait eu ce cran, encore moins celui de te tenir tête.

- Puisque tu es si admiratif envers la demoiselle, ce sera toi qui veilleras sur elle en dormant sur le même talan, rétorqua Haldir, vexé.

- Tu veux surtout avoir une chance de dormir. C'est sûr que ta nuit serait agitée avec une furie pareille. Une furie qui ne te supporte pas en plus !

Haldir se retira, un sourire en coin scotché sur le visage, laissant son ami rejoindre Océane.

xoxoxo

Quand il arriva sur le talan, Orophin vit avec une certaine pitié qu'Océane était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le bandeau toujours sur les yeux. L'Elfe s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente et la prévint de sa présence.

- Océane ?

La jeune fille tressaillit mais ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi gardez-vous vos yeux bandés ?

- Parce que j'ai une peur bleue du vide et que si je vois où je suis, je vais rester pétrifiée. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas un autre sujet de conversation ? demanda Océane en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Si, mais aux vues de votre réaction, il ne va pas vous plaire.

- Dites toujours que j'arrête de penser au gouffre qui m'entoure.

- Vous avez un frère ? demanda Orophin, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas en hauteur pour distraire Océane de ses sombres craintes.

- Vous devriez utiliser le passé, répondit la jeune fille, amère. C'est vrai, j'avais un frère que j'aimais plus que tout. Il était de sept ans mon aîné. C'était un homme juste, bon et fier. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, il est mort il y a peu.

- Je suis désolé, dit tristement l'Elfe. Cela nous fait donc un point commun. J'ai perdu ma douce petite sœur il y a cinq siècles.

- Comment… comment est-elle morte ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Elle est morte de chagrin. Son mari a été tué dans un combat contre des ouargues, et elle ne l'a pas supporté, répondit douloureusement Orophin.

- Je suis navrée. Et vraiment trop égoïste !

L'Elfe regarda Océane avec incompréhension. Si seulement il pouvait voir les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux ! Mais le bandana les lui cachait, alors Orophin se pencha vers l'adolescente et lui retira doucement le bandeau. Océane garda obstinément les yeux fermés, bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour l'aveugler.

- Ouvrez les yeux. Je vous promet qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, dit doucement Orophin.

Lentement, essayant de repousser sa terreur, Océane ouvrit les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas au centre du talan comme elle le croyait, mais au bord, à quelques centimètres seulement du vide. Cette constatation donna le vertige à Océane, qui, instinctivement, se rejeta en arrière et trouva refuge dans les bras de l'Elfe.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que je n'étais pas au centre du talan !

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire paniquer, se défendit Orophin.

- C'est maintenant que je panique ! s'exclama l'adolescente, la voix étouffée par l'épaule de l'Elfe.

- Pensez à autre chose. Tenez, par exemple : pourquoi avez-vous dit être égoïste ?

- Parce qu'étant mortelle, je reverrais un jour mon frère, alors que vous, immortel, cela fait cinq siècles que votre cœur pleure votre sœur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de mourir quand vous, vous avez réussi à survivre à votre sœur.

Orophin regarda avec douceur cette petite fille si forte et pourtant si fragile. Il resserra ses bras autour de l'adolescente et se balança d'avant en arrière pour la bercer.

- Océane, on ne guérit jamais totalement de la perte d'un être cher. J'ai dû attendre quatre siècles et demi avant que la douleur de sa disparition ne devienne supportable.

- Ce doit être ça le pire. La douleur qui vous ronge indéfiniment, et chaque mort d'amis qui rajoute son pesant de souffrance sur votre cœur. Etre immortel c'est… mortel, déclara la jeune fille ne trouvant que ce mot de "mortel" pour décrire la condition d'immortel.

L'Elfe rit doucement et arrêta de se balancer.

xoxoxo

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la nuit était tombée.

- Il faut dormir maintenant petite fille, dit Orophin. Sinon demain vous ne pourrez pas vous lever.

- Si je ne me réveille pas seule, tirez-moi du sommeil, répliqua gentiment Océane, un sourire au fond des yeux. Mais si vous me réveillez, faites-le en douceur, parce que sinon je serais d'une humeur massacrante et personne ne pourra m'approcher, même vous.

Orophin leva un sourcil perplexe et la jeune fille expliqua :

- Figurez-vous qu'un matin, mon frère m'a réveillé en m'aspergeant d'eau glacée, et le pauvre s'est retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir. Depuis ce jour, il me réveillait en douceur et n'a jamais eu à le regretter, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

L'Elfe rit joyeusement, et les deux amis s'étendirent. Orophin plongea dans ses songes, dormant les yeux ouverts comme tout ceux de sa race. Océane quant à elle, se mit sur le côté, ferma les yeux et s'endormit en se demandant si elle rentrerait un jour chez elle.

xoxoxo

Un mouvement près d'elle sortit brusquement Océane des bras de Morphée. Se redressant d'un coup, elle vit qu'Orophin était debout et la regardait, étonné.

- Bonjour, Maître Elfe.

- Bonjour petite fille. J'allais justement vous réveiller quand vous vous êtes si soudainement redressée.

- Désolée. J'ai senti bouger, et ça m'a réveillé.

- Je vois. Et dire que nous autres Elfes nous flattons d'être silencieux, sourit Orophin, amusé.

- Ne vous vexez pas mon ami. En ce moment j'ai le sommeil léger, dit Océane, ses yeux vairons éclairés par un sourire que ses lèvres n'affichaient pas. Descendre. C'est ça qui va poser un problème, ajouta la jeune fille.

- Vous n'avez qu'à descendre comme vous êtes montée, suggéra l'Elfe en tendant le bandana pourpre à sa propriétaire.

Océane prit le bandeau, se l'attacha devant les yeux, et chercha à tâtons la corde. Guidée par la voix d'Orophin, elle la trouva bientôt, et, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle put. Dès que ses pieds furent sur la terre ferme, l'adolescente retira son bandeau et se l'attacha autour du cou en attendant Orophin. Quand celui-ci l'eut rejointe, Haldir et trois autres elfes les encadrèrent.

- Puisque vous êtes là jeune fille, nous allons nous mettre en route, déclara le plus impassiblement possible Haldir. Je vous serais gré de ne pas nous ralentir et de vous adapter à notre vitesse de marche.

- C'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux refuser, rétorqua Océane, ironique.

Le Gardien ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et le petit groupe se mit en marche. Après trois heures de route en silence, Océane se mit à chanter :

- " Je ne sais Seigneur si ces mots, monterons jusqu'au ciel,

Si tu entendras tout là-haut, ce très humble appel.

Moi l'exclue, l'impure, la gitane, en toi j'espère toujours,

Car dans le cœur de Notre Dame, les Bannis ont droit d'amour.

Protège mon Dieu les malheureux, éclaire la misère des cœurs solitaires.

Nulle âme à part moi ne les entendra, si tu restes sourd aux mendiant d'amour.

Je veux de l'or, je veux la gloire, je veux qu'on honore un jour ma mémoire.

Fais que l'on m'aime, Dieu l'Immortel.

Nous implorons ta grâce au roi éternel.

Je ne désire rien, ni gloire, ni bien, et le gueux qui a faim doit mendier son pain.

Entend pour mes frères cette humble prière, car les miséreux sont enfants de Dieu." (1)

Lorsqu'elle se tut, la jeune fille releva la tête et vit avec gêne que les trois Elfes inconnus et Orophin la dévisageaient, ébahis.

- Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu une fille chanter ?

- Si ! Si bien sûr, répondit vivement Orophin, tandis que les autres Elfes continuaient de regarder attentivement Océane. Mais nous ne connaissons pas cette chanson et nous ne savions pas que vous chantiez.

- Et j'invente même certains de mes chants.

- Vraiment ? Et vous pourriez en chanter un maintenant ? demanda un des archers.

- Si vous voulez.

Océane réfléchit quelques instants, puis chanta :

- "J'ai toujours aimé les histoires de magie où se mêlent sorcellerie et fantaisie.

J'ai toujours été fascinée par les Elfes et leur sagesse, par les Hommes et leur courage,

Par les Nains et leur humour, par les Semi-Hommes et leur entrain,

Et par les Ishtars et leurs pouvoirs.

Mais chez chacune de ces races, existent des exceptions.

Chez les Elfes, elles sont arrogantes et rabat-joie (regard noir d'Haldir),

Chez les Hommes, elles font du mal à tous et à tout,

Chez les Nains, elles sont casanières et restent prisonnières de leurs montagnes,

Chez les Semi-Hommes, elles sont avares et diffamatoires,

Et chez les Ishtars, le Blanc devient Multicolore,

Trahissant les autres races et s'alliant au Seigneur Noir.

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est le mélange de toutes ces ethnies.

Car dans votre belle Lorien viendra une Communauté de neufs hommes,

Opposée aux neufs Cavaliers Noirs, qui sera composée

De deux Hommes, d'un Nain, d'un Elfe, de quatre Semi-Hommes et d'un Magicien.

Ils demanderont aide et protection et voudront voir le Seigneur et la Dame.

Mais à l'heure des rencontres, souvenez-vous bien de ceci :

Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,

Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus,

Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point,

Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel,

Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera ;

Des ombres, une lumière jaillira

Renouvelée sera la lame qui fut brisée,

Le sans couronne de nouveau sera roi." (2)

xoxoxo

Tout en continuant de marcher, les Elfes avaient écoutés de toutes leurs oreilles, et étaient stupéfaits.

- Ce poème, comment le connaissez-vous ? demanda Orophin.

- Je connais beaucoup de choses ayant attraient à votre monde, mon ami, répondit Océane, sibylline. C'est à ce sujet que je désire entretenir le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien de plus et ne fit que marcher jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage.

xoxoxo

Lorsque le petit groupe arriva à Caras Galadhon, il se sépara en deux. Les trois elfes qu'Océane ne connaissait pas prirent une tout autre direction que celle qu'Haldir, Orophin et elle empruntèrent.

Perdue dans la contemplation des lieux, la jeune fille ne savait plus où regarder. Elle remarqua que ses deux compagnons et elle montaient un escalier, puis elle tomba dans l'observation de la salle qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. La pièce était ronde, et étrangement, construite autour du tronc de l'arbre _"un mallorne, si mes souvenir son exactes"_, qui était au centre de la salle. Les murs étaient ornés de motifs de feuilles, d'arbres et d'étoiles.

Sur une espèce d'estrade à laquelle on accédait par une volée de trois marches, se trouvaient deux trônes de marbre blanc. La pièce respirait la sagesse et la sérénité. Et c'est là qu'Océane les vit. Le Seigneur et la Dame descendaient un escalier qui semblait mener à une salle supérieure.

Sans prendre le temps de bien regarder les deux Premiers Nés, Océane plongea son regard vairon dans celui du Seigneur Celeborn. Aussitôt, la jeune fille ploya le buste et s'inclina devant les Maîtres de la Lorien avant de se redresser et de leur dire :

- Mes Seigneurs, veuillez pardonner mon effronterie, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Ceci dit, Océane regarda la dame Galadriel qui scruta son esprit à travers les yeux vairons. L'adolescente entendait la voix de la Dame qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et de lui faire confiance. Puis Galadriel parla à haute voix :

- Elle est tombée d'une falaise et s'est réveillée dans notre forêt. Océane Adams, si tu es arrivée ici, c'est que ton destin se jouera en Terre du Milieu.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Ma Dame, je n'appartiens pas à votre monde, ma place n'est pas ici ! Je ne suis qu'une adolescente de 17 ans, je n'ai rien à faire dans votre guerre contre Sauron. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est rentré chez moi.

- Mais nous ne savons pas comment te renvoyer chez toi, Océane Adams, dit alors Celeborn. Et si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule à être venue on ne sait comment en Terre du Milieu. D'ailleurs, ton prédécesseur savait aussi un nombre incroyable de choses, principalement sur les Valars et la création de la Terre du Milieu. (3)

- Mais…

- Il suffit jeune fille, l'interrompit le Seigneur Elfe. Tant que tu seras dans notre forêt, tu seras libre de tes mouvements, mais un Elfe sera chargé de t'apprendre à te battre, à monter à cheval et à parler et comprendre un minimum notre langue.

Océane réfléchit rapidement. Si elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemis autres qu'Haldir, elle avait intérêt à mettre son mauvais caractère en veilleuse. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en inclinant la tête :

- A vos ordres, Mon Seigneur. Mais puis-je me permettre de demander où je logerais ?

Avant que le Seigneur et la Dame ne répondent, Orophin prit la parole :

- Si vous le permettez mes Seigneurs, la chambre de ma sœur est libre, et je serais heureux d'accueillir Océane chez moi.

La jeune étrangère se tourna brutalement vers son ami mais ne dit rien, se contentant de penser : _"Oh, Orophin. Pourquoi vouloir alourdir la peine qui pèse sur votre cœur ? Vous souffrez déjà tant !"_ Océane pensa ces mots tellement fort, que Galadriel les entendit et esquissa un sourire tout en répondant :

- Votre proposition est acceptée Orophin. Océane Adams résidera chez vous.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que la jeune fille entendit la réponse de la Dame, mais elle ne s'y opposa pas. L'Elfe et sa nouvelle amie prirent congé des Seigneurs, et ceux-ci retinrent Haldir avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

- Haldir, nous avons toute confiance en vous, commença Galadriel. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons choisi pour enseigner à Océane Adams le maniement des armes et les rudiments de la monte et de notre langue.

Haldir, que le début de la phrase avait flatté, sentit sa fierté s'amenuiser.

- Ma Dame, loin de moi l'idée de refuser, mais cette… jeune fille et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien. Nous nous détestons même, et je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour cette… mission.

- C'en est assez Haldir, fit le Seigneur Celeborn. Que cette demoiselle et vous vous entendiez ou non, ce sera vous qui vous chargerez d'elle. Vous commencerez dans une semaine, le temps qu'Océane Adams s'habitue à notre mode de vie.

- Bien Majesté, ne put qu'accepter Haldir. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Allez-y, Gardien de la Lothlorien.

Haldir disposa et attendit d'être chez lui pour pester mentalement : _"Par Eru je suis maudit ! Cette fille mal peignée est insupportable. C'est une véritable peste ! En plus elle cache quelque chose, et cela m'intrigue. Manquait plus que ça, qu'elle m'intrigue ! Ce temps passé avec elle va être un véritable enfer. Avec un peu de chance, la Lorien ne se transformera pas en champ de bataille !"_

xoxoxo

Consciente de la tâche ardue qu'elle avait imposé à son capitaine, Galadriel s'adressa néanmoins à son époux :

- Cette jeune personne est très étrange. Je n'ai pu lire dans son esprit que ce qui était à la surface de ses pensées. Quand j'ai essayé d'aller plus en profondeur, j'ai senti une résistance hors du commun.

- Hum. Elle est étonnante. Ses vêtements ne sont pas les même que ceux de la femme qui est venue il y a cinquante ans.

- C'est vrai. Avez-vous remarqué qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup ? Il n'y a que leurs noms qui sont différents.

- Leurs noms et l'impression qu'elles donnent. Océane Adams dégage une aura de mystère et de chagrin que l'autre femme n'avait pas.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose certes, mais mon cœur me dit que ce n'est pas un secret dangereux.

- Si vous faîtes confiance à cette enfant mon aimée, et si elle ne représente pas de danger pour nous, alors ses secrets resteront des secrets que je ne chercherais pas à connaître.

- Merci Mon Seigneur, votre confiance en mon jugement m'honore.

xoxoxo

Pendant qu'Haldir se demandait pourquoi Eru le haïssait tant et que les Seigneurs de la Lothlorien se posaient des questions sur elle, Océane suivait tranquillement Orophin. Les deux amis arrivèrent devant un petit escalier qui s'enroulait autour du large tronc d'un mallorne, menant à la demeure de l'Elfe. Quand ils entrèrent, Océane resta sans voix.

La maison elfique était à deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une pièce qui faisait office de salon, meublée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé recouvert de tissu. A côté du salon, on trouvait une petite salle qui servait de cuisine. Reliant le salon à l'étage supérieur, un escalier de bois suivait la courbe du tronc et s'ouvrait sur un couloir qui donnait accès à trois portes.

Orophin ouvrit la première qui donnait sur sa propre chambre. La pièce était lumineuse et dans les tons verts et couleur bois, meublée d'un grand lit deux places à baldaquin, ceux-ci étant en velours bleu nuit, d'une commode et d'une armoire en chêne. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un large balcon.

L'Elfe passa ensuite à la deuxième porte qui s'ouvrit sur la même chambre que celle d'Orophin, sauf que le vert était remplacé par du bleu, et le bois foncé des meubles en chêne laissait la place aux tons plus clairs du bois de hêtre. Le lit était le même, sauf que les rideaux des baldaquins étaient en velours pourpre.

La baie vitrée était un peu plus petite que celle de l'autre chambre, mais elle donnait sur le même balcon. Océane était émerveillée.

- Tout ce bleu ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenue chez moi et d'entendre le bruit des vagues par la fenêtre.

Orophin ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Mes parents aimaient la mer, et ils nommèrent ma sœur d'un nom la leur rappelant. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard, dit l'Elfe en refermant la porte derrière la jeune fille.

La troisième porte faisait face aux deux autres et donnait sur une petite salle d'eau. Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait, Orophin et Océane retournèrent au salon et s'assirent, chacun dans un fauteuil, face à face.

- Votre maison est très belle, mon ami, dit la jeune fille.

- Merci, répondit modestement l'Elfe.

- Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit que vos parents avaient nommé votre sœur d'un nom leur rappelant la mer. Quel était-il ?

- Elle s'appelait Eärwen. Dans ma langue, cela veut dire…

- "Jeune fille venue de la mer" intervint Océane., tghg, intervint Océane.

Dès que le regard étonné et déterminé d'Orophin se posa sur elle, la jeune fille sut que le temps était venu de faire certaines révélations. Ce fut d'une voix lasse qu'elle commença :

- Il faut que vous compreniez que dans mon monde, la magie n'existe pas. La Terre n'est peuplée que d'Hommes et d'animaux, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a ni Elfes, ni Nains, ni Magiciens chez vous !

- Pas plus qu'il n'y a de Balrogs, d'Orques et autres créatures monstrueuses qui peuplent le Mordor.

L'Elfe n'en revenait pas.

- Alors vous vivez dans un monde de paix ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Détrompez-vous Orophin. Bien que la magie et les Seigneurs Ténébreux n'existent pas, les Hommes ont trouvés d'autres raisons et d'autres moyens de se faire la guerre.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien à cela. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, puis l'homme demanda :

- Dites-moi petite fille, comment ce fait-il que vous connaissiez un poème qui n'est pas de votre monde, et la signification d'un nom elfique ?

- Nous y voilà, soupira Océane, visiblement fatiguée. Dans mon monde, la Terre du Milieu, les Elfes, les Nains, Sauron… Tout cela n'est que légendes. Dans mon monde, le votre n'existe que dans un livre dont le titre est "Le Seigneur des Anneaux". Vous comprenez donc ma surprise quand j'ai compris que j'étais en Terre du Milieu, dans un **_livre_**.

Orophin était soufflé.

- Mon ami, fermez votre bouche, vous risquez d'avaler une mouche, fit la jeune fille, ses yeux vairons brillant de rire.

L'Elfe referma la bouche dans un claquement de dents, et fit part de son ébahissement.

- Wow ! _"Très constructif mon vieux"_ pensa-t-il. Votre récit m'étonne, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une femme tombe du ciel.

- Quoi ! Je suis tombée du ciel ? s'exclama Océane oubliant l'histoire de cette autre femme tombée du ciel.

- Hein hein, confirma Orophin en hochant la tête, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en maugréant :

- Pas étonnant que j'ai eu mal partout en me réveillant !

L'Elfe éclata d'un rire joyeux, puis le silence retomba. Après toutes ces émotions et une journée de marche, Océane tombait littéralement de sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnaient alors qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Orophin le remarqua et dit :

- Il est temps pour les petites filles d'aller se coucher.

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se leva, et, aidée par l'Elfe, alla se mettre au lit. Quand l'archer referma la porte, Océane dormait profondément.

xoxoxo

La semaine passa ainsi. Orophin et Océane vivaient ensemble, apprenant à se connaître et se considérant comme frère et sœur. Ils se promenaient à travers Caras Galadhon, l'Elfe montrant à son amie son peuple et certaines de leurs coutumes. La jeune fille avait appris que ses cours commenceraient dans trois jours, en fin de semaine, et elle était impatiente de connaître l'Elfe qui serait son professeur, celui-ci devant venir la chercher chez Orophin.

Mais la veille de ce jour tant attendu, alors que son sommeil était paisible depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, Océane fit un cauchemar.

_Elle marchait tranquillement sur le petit chemin qui menait à sa maison, longeant la falaise. Quand la maison fut en vue, la jeune fille pressa le pas. Elle adorait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. L'air marin lui donnait envie de chanter et de danser sur la falaise. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de se baigner dans la mer avec son frère. En pensant à lui, l'adolescente se mit à courir et rentra chez elle en coup de vent._

_- Maman, Papa, Jarod ! Je suis rentrée !_

_Indifférente au silence qui régnait dans la maison, la jeune fille alla au salon et vit ses parents qui lui tournaient le dos. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescente s'approcha d'eux._

_- P'pa, M'man, je suis là._

_Les parents se retournèrent, face à leur fille, et celle-ci se figea d'horreur. Les deux adultes avaient été égorgés d'une oreille à l'autre. Le sang s'écoulait hors de leur corps au rythme de leurs battements de cœur, inondant de rouge leurs vêtements. Sans se soucier de la réaction de leur fille, la femme se mit à parler, la colère couvant dans sa voix emplie de gargouillis de sang :_

_- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres Océane ?_

_- Regarde ce que tes amis les Sharks ont fait, renchérit l'homme, montrant sa gorge sanglante._

_Terrifiée par ses parents, la jeune fille fit volte-face et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers qui y menaient quatre à quatre. Une fois la porte de sa chambre verrouillée, Océane s'y adossa en soupirant._

_- C'est ta faute, Sea. _(**NdA :** se prononce comme en anglais)

_La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux puis sourit._

_- Jarod ! Qu'est-ce que tu…_

_La question d'Océane mourut sur ses lèvres quand son regard se posa sur la poitrine de son frère : à l'endroit où se trouvait le poumon droit, un trou perforait le torse du jeune homme de part en part. _

_Le sang coulait de la bouche et de la plaie de Jarod sur son t-shirt blanc. La jeune fille ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'horrible blessure qui exerçait une fascination morbide sur elle. Se forçant à regarder son frère droit dans les yeux, Océane lui demanda :_

_- Grand frère, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_- Les Sharks te cherchaient pour se venger de toi. Sauf que tu n'étais pas là, alors c'est nous qui avons payé le prix de ta trahison. C'est ta faute si nous sommes morts, Sea._

_- Non, je n'y suis pour rien ! se défendit l'adolescente._

_- Oh que si. Si tu n'avais pas existé, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé._

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Jarod, je croyais que tu m'aimais !_

_- Mais je t'aime petite sœur. A tel point que tu vas venir me rejoindre dans la mort !_

_Le jeune homme tendit les bras vers Océane, mit ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille et serra._

_- Jarod…_

_Plus son frère serrait son cou et plus l'adolescente se débattait en pleurant._

_- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas Sea, inutile de lutter. Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. Adieu Sea._

_Sur une dernière goulée d'air, et désormais sans espoir de survie, Océane ne put qu'hurler. _

- Jarod NON !

Océane ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite l'homme à qui appartenaient les mains posées sur ses épaules, l'adolescente se débattit, pleurant et criant :

- Non Jarod ! Lâche-moi, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas ma faute !

- Océane ! Calme-toi, c'est moi, Orophin ! s'exclama l'Elfe en voyant la panique illuminer les yeux vert et bleu de l'adolescente.

- Orophin ?

Les larmes de peur et de culpabilité coulant toujours, Océane reconnut enfin son ami. Affolée, terrifiée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de l'Elfe.

- Océane, pourquoi pleure-tu ? Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Non, pas qu'un cauchemar, dit l'adolescente, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Jarod a essayé de me tuer.

- Jarod ? Ton frère ? demanda d'une voix apaisante Orophin.

- Oui.

Et, avec force pleurs, l'adolescente raconta son rêve à son ami.

- Il a raison, ajouta-t-elle, lorsque son récit fut terminé et ses larmes taries. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts.

_"Ils ?" _pensa Orophin.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si Jarod est mort Océane, dit l'homme, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

- Si, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts. Je les ai tués Orophin, je les ai tués !

La douleur que l'Elfe voyait dans les yeux de sa presque sœur était au-delà des larmes. Désireux de comprendre, et malheureux de la voir dans cet état, Orophin demanda à Océane de lui expliquer.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, refusa-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi, tu me rejetterais. Et je n'ai pas la force d'essuyer un rejet à l'instant.

Resserrant son étreinte sur son amie, Orophin reprit la parole :

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre et t'aider. Dis-moi. Raconte-moi ce qui te ronge.

Vaincue par la douceur de la voix de l'Elfe et par sa gentillesse, Océane libéra son cœur.

xoxoxo

Quelques heures plus tard, au lever du soleil, Océane se réveilla. Le cerveau embrumé par un reste de sommeil, la jeune fille se souvint d'avoir raconter à Orophin ses malheurs et de l'avoir supplié de dormir avec elle. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait accepté et qu'elle avait eu un sommeil agité. Maintenant qu'elle était complètement réveillée, Océane remarqua que l'Elfe n'était plus là.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, l'adolescente rejeta sa couverture et sauta hors du lit. Elle avait dormi habillée et devait demander à son presque frère de lui prêter quelques vêtements. La jeune fille partit à la recherche d'Orophin. Après avoir cherché à l'étage sans rien trouver (et avoir chipé une tenue à l'Elfe), Océane descendit au salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Haldir, le dos face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le Gardien de la Lorien se retourna brusquement et la fixa, une étrange lueur narquoise illuminant ses yeux bleus tandis qu'Océane finissait de descendre l'escalier.

- Un homme a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour venir voir son frère ? demanda l'Elfe, suffisant.

A ces mots, la jeune fille sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Haldir, cet Elfe arrogant et présomptueux serait le frère du si gentil et modeste Orophin ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. De son côté, Haldir avait vu avec une grande satisfaction la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de l'adolescente. _"Et toc ! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ?"_. Haldir était content de lui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Océane reprenne la parole.

- Vous… Vous êtes le frère d'Orophin ! Mais alors, Eärwen…

- Etait aussi ma sœur, la coupa l'homme en voyant la pitié pointer son nez dans l'étrange regard vairon d'Océane.

Comprenant que l'Elfe ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, la jeune fille se tut. Un silence lourd d'animosité planait entre Haldir et Océane lorsque Orophin arriva, quelques instants plus tard.

- Haldir ? Quelle surprise que de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon frère ? demanda Orophin en remarquant la présence du Gardien.

- Le Seigneur et la Dame m'ont confié la lourde tâche d'initier ton amie au maniement des armes, à l'équitation et aux rudiments de notre langue, répondit Haldir en affichant un sourire narquois.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Océane, horrifiée. On se déteste et je ne crois pas avoir été assez discrète pour que les Seigneurs ne l'aient pas remarqué !

- Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de devoir m'occuper d'une gamine capricieuse telle que vous, vous vous trompez ! Mais la Dame a ordonné, alors j'obéis.

- Moi, capricieuse ? s'indigna la jeune Adams. Dites donc Haldir, me suis-je jamais plainte depuis mon arrivée ? Ai-je critiqué votre peuple ou la manière dont je suis traitée ? Non, pas une seule fois ! Alors si moi je suis capricieuse, vous vous êtes le plus charmant des Elfes de toute la Lorien !

Haldir rougit sous l'insulte mais ne répliqua pas. _"Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !"_

- Peu importe ce que nous pensons l'un de l'autre. Je suis chargé de vous entraîner au maniement des armes et de vous enseigner la monte et notre langue, alors ce n'est pas une caricature de femme qui va me faire renoncer ! Maintenant, si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, fit le Gardien en montrant la porte. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un… qu'un… qu'un sombre crétin Haldir ! fulmina Océane. Mais puisque la Dame vous a choisi, je m'incline

Puis, se tournant vers le deuxième Elfe présent, elle dit, radoucie :

- Quant à toi, tu aurais pu me dire que ce… cet homme était ton frère.

- Ne m'en veut pas Céa, j'ai oublié, fit Orophin, confus.

- Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde Orophin, soupira l'adolescente. Mais après ce que je t'ai dit sur ma famille, j'aurais cru que… Non laisse tomber, c'est sans importance. Haldir, si vous êtes prêt…

- Suivez-moi.

Ce fut la seule réponse _"bien sèche, comme je les aime !"_ (**NdA :** ironie quand tu nous tiens) que la jeune fille reçut. Sur le pas de la porte, le bras droit des Seigneurs de la Lorien se retourna et dit à son frère :

- Je te la ramène dans quatre petites heures.

Sur ce, Haldir ferma la porte et partit, Océane le suivant. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, l'Elfe prit la parole.

- Alors comme ça Orophin et vous vous tutoyez. Et bien, ça a été rapide, dit-il, ses mots pleins de sous-entendus.

- Ne vous faites pas de films Haldir, répliqua vivement Océane. Orophin et moi nous considérons comme frère et sœur, il n'y a rien entre nous. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Que je sois amoureuse de lui ou pas, cela ne vous regarde pas.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est « des films » ? Je crois que je ne le saurais jamais, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à lui demander de m'expliquer !"_

- C'est mon frère, et quoique vous pensiez de moi, j'aime mon frère. Il a énormément souffert de la mort de notre sœur, alors si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer cher ! gronda l'Elfe, menaçant.

- Ne me menacez pas ! siffla l'adolescente, agressive. Pour votre information, je tiens à votre frère, c'est mon ami, et je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes amis. Et pour que vous vous couchiez moins idiot ce soir, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à Orophin.

Haldir tourna la tête et braqua ses yeux glacés sur le visage rougit par leur échange d'amabilités d'Océane. Son regard féroce et déterminé montra à l'Elfe qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se mura dans le silence. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adversaires arrivèrent dans une clairière qu'Haldir désigna comme étant celle des entraînements.

- Tous les Elfes chargés de la surveillance de la Lothlorien viennent s'entraîner ici. D'ailleurs, dans une dizaine de minutes, une partie de ceux qui gardent Caras Galadhon va venir s'exercer.

- Quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille, choquée. Mais Haldir, je…

C'est alors qu'Océane remarqua le petit sourire mi-satisfait mi-narquois que l'Elfe affichait.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Tout ça pour m'humilier devant vos amis. Vous n'êtes qu'un… qu'un tortionnaire de pauvres filles perdues ! dit l'adolescente, bégayant d'indignation.

Haldir éclata de rire.

- Un tortionnaire de pauvres filles perdues ? sourit-il moqueur.

- Parfaitement ! explosa la jeune fille. Je suis une fille perdue dans un monde où les hommes font la loi et où les femmes sont reléguées au rang de "mères au foyer" ! Et depuis que je suis ici, vous ne cessez de vous en prendre à moi, alors que, souvenez-vous, je ne vous ai rien fait !

- Mon frère vous aurait-il fait tourner la tête au point de vous faire oublier que vous m'avez frappé ? demanda l'Elfe, la colère lui montant au nez.

- Si vous n'aviez pas insulté mon frère, je ne vous aurais pas mis mon poing dans la figure. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Orophin ! cria Océane, les joues rougies par la rage.

L'Elfe et l'Humaine s'affrontaient du regard, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention, pas plus qu'ils ne firent attention aux Elfes qui étaient arrivés dans la clairière depuis un petit moment et qui les dévisageaient, visiblement impressionnés.

L'intensité de l'animosité que les deux êtres se livrant un duel oculaire émettaient, ne semblait pas les gêner. C'était à qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Se sentant perdre, Haldir dit :

- Au lieu d'essayer de me tuer avec vos yeux, allez prendre une épée, que votre leçon commence.

- Si je voulais vraiment vous tuer Haldir, ce serait déjà fait, siffla Océane, son regard se durcissant alors qu'elle faisait volte-face et se figeait, stupéfaite.

Un cercle d'Elfes les entourait, Haldir et elle. Le Gardien ne s'en formalisa pas et s'adressa en elfique à un de ses semblables qui lui ressemblait vaguement.

_- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, Rùmil ?_

_- Nous sommes arrivés au moment où tu disais que la demoiselle t'avait frappé._

Haldir jura et répondit affirmativement quand l'Elfe lui demanda si la fille l'avait vraiment frappé. Un sourire amusé et teinté d'incrédulité ourla les lèvres de Rùmil, alors qu'Haldir grognait :

_- Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar ! Tu la connaîtrais comme je la connais, tu aurais envie de la gifler toutes les trente secondes. En plus, je dois lui apprendre l'art du combat et de l'équitation, ainsi que notre langue. Eru me hait !_

_- Allons grand frère, si un homme est capable de venir à bout de ce genre de mission, c'est bien toi._

Puis, après avoir regardé Océane des pieds à la tête, Rùmil reprit, les sourcils légèrement froncés :

_- Elle n'a pas l'air aussi terrible que ce que tu prétends Haldir._

_- Et bien détrompe-toi, c'est une vraie furie cette gamine. Dis-moi petit frère, tu as besoin de ton épée là ?_ demanda le Gardien, un sourire inquiétant scotché sur le visage.

_- Non, j'avais prévu de m'entraîner à l'arc._

_- Parfait. Je te l'emprunte, le temps de voir ce que la petite protégée d'Orophin a dans le ventre._

Rùmil prêta son épée à son frère, non sans le prévenir :

_- Fais attention Haldir. Ton apprentie a l'air d'avoir un fort caractère. Ne lui donne pas de raison de te détester plus que ce qu'elle fait en ce moment._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Rùmil. Je vais calmer cette amazone en deux temps trois mouvements._

Et sur ces mots d'une arrogance toute haldirienne, l'Elfe du même nom se dirigea vers sa némésis.

xoxoxo

De la conversation entre Haldir et l'Elfe qu'elle devina être Rùmil, Océane ne comprit que quelques mots tel que "macil" l'épée, "gwador" le frère, ainsi qu'Eru, Rùmil et Haldir, des noms propres. _"Pas si mal pour une Française"_ pensa-t-elle, un brin ironique.

Sans trouver le dénommé Rùmil antipathique _"ce serait plutôt le contraire"_, la jeune fille n'aima pas qu'il la regarde de la tête aux pieds comme si elle avait été un bon cheval qu'on allait vendre.

Quand le nouvel arrivant donna son épée à Haldir, Océane se prépara à souffrir. _"Avec un sadique comme Haldir pour m'enseigner l'art du combat, ça va être dur. Mais sur la tête d'Aragorn (--'), je ne me laisserai pas faire si l'Elfe va trop loin. Va y avoir du sport !"_

Après avoir juré de ne pas se laisser écraser par Haldir, Océane le regarda s'approcher d'elle sans bouger. Le Gardien lui fourra l'arme dans les mains, recula de quelques pas et dégaina sa propre épée.

- Bien. Je vais vous attaquer pour voir comment vous réagissez et pour jauger vos réflexes.

Océane n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'Haldir venait de dire, que l'Elfe fondait sur elle. Maladroitement et par réflexe, la jeune fille para le coup de son professeur. Bien que légère, l'épée elfique était une gêne pour l'adolescente qui n'en avait jamais tenu de vraies. _"Bénis soit le jour où j'ai commandé une épée en bois au Père Noël !"_

Pour éviter l'épée d'Haldir, l'adolescente parait maladroitement et bondissait à droite, à gauche et en arrière avec une agilité qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses parades. Lors d'une charge plus féroce de l'Elfe, Océane ne vit pas la racine sur laquelle elle trébucha et qui fut la cause de sa première chute. Rougissante de honte, elle entendit Haldir se moquer d'elle :

- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable Océane ? Vraiment, les Humains sont bien faibles.

Quelques-uns des Elfes spectateurs rirent. Ne réagissant pas à la pique du Gardien ni aux rires de ses semblables, la jeune fille se releva, empoigna son épée et refit face à Haldir, l'air déterminé. Le sourire goguenard du frère d'Orophin la fit rougir, non plus de honte, mais de colère. Resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son épée, Océane passa gauchement à l'attaque. Haldir dévia le coup, et du plat de sa lame, il fit tomber la jeune fille à plat ventre, par terre.

Sous le choc, son épée lui sauta des mains et retomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Tout les elfes présents éclatèrent de rire, sauf deux : Haldir, qui affichait un sourire mi-narquois mi-supérieur, et Rùmil, qui regardait son frère avec désapprobation. Toujours étalée de tout son long, Océane fusilla du regard tout les Elfes qui croisaient ses yeux, ceux-ci lançant des éclairs.

La jeune fille se releva lentement, pleine de dignité et d'orgueil froissé. Plongeant son regard vairon dans les yeux de chaque Elfe qui se moquait d'elle, Océane les fit taire un à un. Lorsqu'un silence remplis de colère et d'attente curieuse tomba sur la clairière, l'adolescente fit de nouveau face à Haldir, sans pourtant avoir ramassé son épée.

- Vous aimez ça n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gardien des Frontières de la Lothlorien haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- M'humilier. Vous aimez me rabaisser devant vos amis, devant votre peuple. Comme c'est gratifiant ! ironisa Océane, amère et en colère. Regardez, l'Humaine ne sait pas se servir d'une épée ! Comme ils sont faibles et risibles ces Humains ! imita-t-elle.

Haldir et la plupart des Elfes qui avaient ris de la jeune fille sentirent la pointe de leurs oreilles rougir. Seul Rùmil gardait ses oreilles normales, et lui seul souriait aux paroles mortifiantes d'Océane. Celle-ci ne faisait pas attention aux réactions des Elfes, et continuait :

- Vous êtes pitoyable Haldir. Ce que vous me faites subir, c'est petit et mesquin. Avant de vous connaître, j'aimais les Elfes. Je pensais qu'ils étaient sages, intelligents, courageux et bons. Mais je me suis trompée. En une heure, vous avez réussi à ruiner entièrement l'opinion que j'avais de votre race. Vous êtes un minable et un imbécile arrogant Haldir !

Ces derniers mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Pris d'un accès de rage, Haldir bondit sur Océane avec l'idée de l'embrocher _"juste pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières"_ se promit-il. Mais il ne toucha jamais sa proie.

Voyant l'Elfe la charger, Océane s'était accroupie, et, lorsque Haldir arriva près d'elle, elle lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied, faisant tomber la gracieuse créature sur le dos. Puis, aussi vive qu'un chat, la jeune fille saisit l'épée de l'Elfe, se mit à cheval sur Haldir, et lui posa la lame de son arme sur le cou, tout en crispant le poing sur la chemise de l'Elfe.

- La colère vous aveugle mon bon Elfe, dit Océane, un sourire dans la voix et une flamme de triomphe brûlant dans ses yeux. Vous voyez, je vous ai désarmé. L'Humaine ne sait peut-être pas se servir d'une épée, mais l'Humaine n'est pas stupide et sait se servir de sa tête.

Haldir avait la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, et les Elfes témoins de la scène regardaient avec incrédulité ce petit bout de femme qui avait réussi à désarmer leur capitaine.

- Vous allez m'écouter bien gentiment Haldir, sinon je risque de faire un faux mouvement et de vous trancher la gorge, menaça Océane, le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce serait dommage, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de l'Elfe, l'adolescente reprit :

- Je viens de vous prouver que j'étais capable de me défendre. Mais face à des Orques, la technique que je viens d'exécuter ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Alors, s'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien m'apprendre à me servir de vos armes ? Sans m'humilier, j'entends !

- Je vous apprendrai à vous battre puisque les Seigneurs me l'ont ordonné, répondit Haldir, de mauvaise grâce. Et j'essaierai de passer outre l'animosité que j'éprouve pour vous. Je vous le promets.

Océane regarda l'Elfe dans les yeux quelques instants encore, puis elle se releva, lui rendit son épée, et alla ramasser celle de Rùmil tout en disant à Haldir :

- J'espère que votre arrogance et votre orgueil ne sont pas triplés d'un parjure.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit une dernière fois face au Gardien, l'épée le long du corps.

- Avant de vous quitter, je préfère vous avertir Haldir. Lorsque vous m'insulterez, je vous insulterais. Quand vous me frapperez, je vous frapperais. Je vous rendrais coup pour coup. Il y a un dicton qui signifie la même chose chez moi. Il dit ceci : "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent".

Laissant l'Elfe méditer sur ses paroles, Océane le dépassa sans un regard pour lui, et s'arrêta devant Rùmil. Prenant l'épée à deux mains, l'adolescente la présenta à l'Elfe, la tête inclinée avec respect. Rùmil prit son bien en remerciant l'Humaine d'un hochement de tête.

Avant de retourner chez Orophin, Océane capta le regard de Rùmil, et y ancra le sien. Ce que l'Elfe vit dans les étranges yeux vairons de l'adolescente le conforta dans l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Il lut dans les yeux bleu et vert une honte cuisante, une douleur infinie et un désespoir abyssal. Mais tout au fond, Rùmil vit une étincelle scintiller. L'Espoir.

Pendant que l'Elfe déchiffrait l'âme qui se reflétait dans les yeux vairons, Océane lui murmura un petit mot venu du fond de son cœur :

- Merci.

Et ceci dit, la jeune fille partit, quittant la clairière sans se retourner.

xoxoxo

Quand l'Humaine l'avait remercié, Rùmil avait tout de suite su que ce n'était pas seulement pour l'épée. La jeune fille lui disait implicitement : "merci de ne pas avoir ris de moi", "merci de m'avoir montré que tout les Elfes ne sont pas comme **_lui_**". "Merci d'avoir été vous". Tout simplement.

Et à cause de ce petit mot murmuré avec sincérité, Rùmil sentit la colère l'envahir. Jamais son frère aîné n'avait été à ce point cruel. Rùmil n'aima pas qu'Haldir humilie publiquement la jeune étrangère alors que visiblement, elle était habitée par une douleur et un désespoir immenses qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Ne pouvant réfréner sa colère, l'Elfe la laissa éclater, froide et calme, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de crier pour la laisser paraître.

- Haldir, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda sèchement Rùmil.

- Ce qui m'a pris ?

- De l'humilier ainsi ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec elle ? Pourquoi la hais-tu autant ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Haldir. Quand que je la vois, j'ai envie de la blesser, de lui faire mal. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où vient la haine que j'éprouve pour elle, mais dès qu'elle est près de moi, je fais et dis des choses stupides.

La dernière phrase de son frère aîné retint l'attention de Rùmil, _"ce pourrait-il que…"_, mais sa colère ne diminua pas.

- Mais tu as bien dû sentir la souffrance et le désespoir qui la hantent Haldir, dit froidement Rùmil. Même la haine n'arrive pas à masquer leur intensité !

A la tête que fit le Gardien des Frontières, Rùmil sut qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de tel. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'Elfe soupira, sa colère remplacée par de l'exaspération.

- Si elle ne se suicide pas après ce que tu viens de lui faire subir en plus de ses problèmes, c'est que cette fille a des nerfs solides !

Et sans laisser le temps à Haldir de s'indigner, Rùmil le planta là, au milieu du cercle d'Elfes.

xoxoxo

Lorsque la clairière fut assez loin derrière elle, Océane se mit à courir. Elle rentra en coup de vent chez Orophin, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la mine sombre et revancharde. C'est ainsi qu'Orophin la trouva, quelques minutes plus tard. Voyant que sa presque sœur n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, l'Elfe l'appela doucement.

- Océane ?

L'adolescente sursauta et croisa le regard de son ami. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira, puis s'assombrit dès qu'Orophin lui demanda comment c'était passé son premier "cours".

- Très mal, avoua-t-elle franchement. Ton imbécile de frère m'a humilié devant la moitié des archers chargés de la surveillance de la Cité. Ce type me hait, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi !

L'Elfe fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son aîné de haïr quelqu'un ainsi. Haldir et lui allait avoir une petite discussion.

- Au fait, continua Océane, un peu plus joyeuse. J'ai croisé un Elfe qui m'a l'air sympathique. D'ailleurs, son nom me dit quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle, fouillant sa mémoire.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Orophin, curieux.

- Rùmil, répondit distraitement la jeune fille, cherchant où elle avait vu ce nom. Il me semble me souvenir que, dans le tome 1 du Seigneur des Anneaux, lorsque la communauté arrive en Lorien, ils rencontrent Haldir et…

- Et ? questionna l'Elfe, voyant presque les rouages du cerveau d'Océane tourner, tellement la jeune fille se creusait la cervelle.

- Et ses deux frères Orophin et Rùmil, répondit l'adolescente, se souvenant enfin.

Le dit Orophin resta bouche bée, puis souffla :

- Par Eru, l'auteur de ce livre nous connaissait bien !

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment cela ce peut, grimaça Océane, perplexe.

Un agréable silence plana sur les deux amis pendant que la jeune fille échafaudait mille et une hypothèses susceptibles d'expliquer le fait que Tolkien connaisse aussi bien la Terre du Milieu. L'adolescente aurait pu rester à réfléchir ainsi encore longtemps, si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte sur un Elfe qui entra la tête baissée, et qui apostropha son presque frère (à elle) :

-_ Orophin, il faut que nous parlions. Haldir doit devenir fou, parce qu'il s'est acharné sur…_

Lorsque Orophin se racla bruyamment la gorge, le nouvel arrivant releva la tête, ses yeux tombant sur Océane.

-_ …l'étrangère. Ah, tu n'étais pas seul ?_ fit-il, la mine déconfite.

-_ Comme tu peux le voir grand frère._

_- Je suis désolé_, s'excusa l'Elfe qu'Océane reconnut comme étant Rùmil._ Je vais te laisser. Je repasserais plus tard._

Voyant Rùmil se tourner vers la porte, et avant qu'Orophin n'ait pu répondre, Océane avait bondis de son fauteuil.

- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant Rùmil par la main, l'empêchant de partir. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez, mais je voulais une nouvelle fois vous remercier de ne pas vous être moqué de moi comme votre frère ou vos amis l'ont fait.

L'Elfe ne répondit pas. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage pâle d'Océane, pour finir leur course sur la main de l'adolescente qui tenait toujours la sienne. L'Humaine suivit le regard de Rùmil, et, remarquant qu'elle tenait toujours sa main, elle le lâcha en rougissant d'embarras.

- Je suis désolée, dit Océane, détournant les yeux. Je tenais à vous réitérer ma gratitude.

Rùmil regarda attentivement le petit bout de femme qui avait défié son frère aîné. Il ressentait toujours cet étrange mélange de désespoir et de souffrance qui émanait d'elle. Mais c'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il remarqua l'intense sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle émettait et qui venait s'ajouter au reste. Désireux de soulager un peu le malheur de cette courageuse Humaine, Rùmil dit :

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous m'avez dit, jeune demoiselle. Et je remercie Haldir de m'avoir fait apprendre la Langue Commune, bien que pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure !

- Non, n'en faites rien ! s'écria Océane, étonnée que l'Elfe la comprenne. Laissez-moi ce plaisir, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air surpris de Rùmil, son regard vairon s'allumant d'une lueur amusée et vengeresse.

Rùmil plongea son regard gris dans les yeux vert et bleu de l'adolescente, semblant sonder son âme.

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà eu ce plaisir, sourit l'Elfe, amusé.

- Je m'appelle Océane, dit doucement l'adolescente. C'est vrai que j'ai mis mon poing dans la figure de votre frère, mais furieuse comme j'étais, je n'ai pas pu apprécier.

- Furieuse ! s'exclama Orophin, éclatant de rire. Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais folle de rage, et si je ne t'avais pas retenue, tu l'aurais sûrement estropié, sinon tué !

- Ca lui apprendra ! répliqua la jeune fille. J'espère maintenant que le cerveau millénaire de votre idiot d'aîné a imprimé qu'il ne fallait pas insulter mon frère !

Les deux Elfes rirent joyeusement, puis Orophin demanda :

- Comment sais-tu qu'Haldir est l'aîné de nous trois ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Océane. Par certains de ses regards, de ses gestes envers vous, il me fait penser à Jarod, mon grand frère. Haldir vous aime, continua-t-elle. Et il essaye de vous protéger sans que vous ne le sachiez : cela saute aux yeux.

Voyant le petit sourire en coin d'Orophin, et le regard attendri de Rùmil, la jeune fille s'empressa de rajouter :

- Ne vous faites pas d'idées mes Seigneurs, cet imbécile n'est pas prêt de trouver grâce à mes yeux !

Océane avait été tellement sincère, que les deux Elfes redevinrent bien vite sérieux. Rùmil demanda alors à l'adolescente qui elle croyait être le cadet et le benjamin d'Orophin et lui.

- Haldir est l'aîné, Orophin le cadet et Rùmil le petit dernier, répondit la jeune fille.

- Perdu ! sourit Rùmil, ses yeux brillant de malice. Je suis le cadet et Orophin le benjamin.

- Sérieux ? demanda Océane, étonnée. Quand je lisais la Communauté de l'Anneau, j'ai toujours crû que Rùmil était le plus jeune.

- Lu ? fit le dit Rùmil en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Je t'expliquerais plus tard_, murmura en elfique Orophin.

- Mais je dois avouer que dans cet ordre, c'est très bien aussi, dit Océane, se demandant ce qu'Orophin avait répondu à son frère.

- Dites-moi Océane, fit alors Rùmil, faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il n'attendrait pas un siècle. Comment était votre maison ?

A la question curieuse de l'Elfe, la jeune fille ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage d'une lumière joyeuse. Orophin fut choqué par ce sourire, le premier qu'il voyait sur les lèvres de sa presque sœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Seul Rùmil remarqua le choc de son frère. Intrigué, il se promit de demander des explications à Orophin. Pour l'instant, il écoutait attentivement la jeune fille qui répondait à sa question.

- Comment était ma maison ? répéta Océane, se remémorant en détaille son chez-elle. Tout d'abord, nous habitions sur une falaise, au bord de la mer. Ma maison était pleine de lumière. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres dans le salon, qui donnaient sur le jardin, à une centaine de mètres de la falaise. La cuisine et la salle à manger ne faisaient qu'un, et ma mère y passait le plus clair de son temps. Mon père lui, quand il rentrait de son travail, allait s'asseoir au salon, dans le canapé, et lisait son journal.

- Et toi, qua faisais-tu ? demanda Orophin, le choc passé et curieux de connaître un peu mieux le monde de son amie.

- Moi, je passais la plupart de mon temps dans notre bibliothèque à lire tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main, mon préféré étant la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Quand je n'étais pas avec mes livres, continua la jeune fille, je restais avec mon frère. Nous allions nous baigner ensemble, nous dansions sur la falaise, nous nous promenions. Il détestait quand je m'attachais les cheveux. Il me volait mon élastique dès que nous étions sur la falaise, laissant le vent me décoiffer.

Océane se tut, revivant ce souvenir, puis reprit :

- Dans ces moments-là, il disait que je ressemblais aux Fées qui hantaient notre falaise dans les légendes de l'Ancien Temps. Il disait aussi que la Fée des Mers s'était penchée sur mon berceau, et que dès cet instant, mon cœur resterait là où la mer serait. Et il avait raison. Je vis dans une forêt avec des êtres que j'estime et que j'apprends à connaître, mais mon cœur se languit des rivages de l'Océan, de l'air marin. Jarod me connaissait bien.

- Comment était votre frère ? demanda Rùmil, essayant de se représenter l'homme dont le souvenir rendait les yeux d'Océane brillant de vie.

- Il était très grand, mesurant environ 1m95. Il avait les yeux verts, des cheveux courts bruns et il était beau, très beau, répondit la jeune fille, ses yeux s'embuant. Jarod était gentil, doux et il tenait à moi. Je l'aimais énormément, à un point tel que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

Océane s'était mise à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Orophin et Rùmil l'avaient remarqué, et ils sentaient aussi la souffrance, le désespoir et la culpabilité qu'elle émettait de plus en plus fortement. Rùmil ne put supporter de voir l'adolescente pleurer sans rien faire, alors il avança d'un pas vers elle, passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

L'oreille au niveau du cœur de l'homme, Océane entendit les battements lents et réguliers. A ce son, quelque chose se brisa en elle ; laissant ses larmes couler librement, la jeune fille glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Elfe et se serra contre lui. Orophin s'approcha de son frère et de sa presque sœur. Triste pour elle, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, tentant par ce geste de lui apporter son soutient.

Levant les yeux du corps sanglotant serré contre sa poitrine, Rùmil rencontra le regard gris de son benjamin, décidé à avoir ses explications le soir même. Quand Océane se calma, quelques instants plus tard, Orophin l'envoya se coucher. Après avoir embrasé sur la joue l'Elfe, et salué d'un signe de tête Rùmil, l'adolescente monta dans chambre.

xoxoxo

Dès qu'Océane eut monté les escaliers, Rùmil attrapa Orophin par le bras, le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil, prit celui d'en face et déclara :

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie se coucher, tu vas pouvoir tout me dire. J'ai bien dit **_tout_** petit frère !

Orophin acquiesça et prit la parole :

- Tout commença il y a dix jours, lorsque notre compagnie vit une fille tomber du ciel…

S'en suivit le long récit de la semaine passée en compagnie de la jeune fille, de la haine réciproque entre elle et Haldir, du fort caractère de l'adolescente et du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente, ainsi que des raisons de ce mauvais rêve.

- Voilà. A présent, tu en sais autant que moi Rùmil.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se sent coupable à ce point, dit avec un pauvre sourire Rùmil. Ce que je comprends moins par contre, c'est l'attitude qu'Haldir adopte en sa présence. Mais après ce que notre frère m'a dit tout à l'heure, je pense avoir une petite idée.

- Qui est… ? demanda Orophin, curieux, les yeux brillant d'impatience.

L'Elfe raconta à son benjamin ce qu'Haldir lui avait avoué quand il (Rùmil) s'était mis en colère, et l'idée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

- Ton idée est intéressante, réfléchit Orophin. Si tu veux mon avis grand frère, elle mérite d'être approfondie !

Rùmil eut un sourire malicieux, et dit à son frère :

- Approfondie oui, mais si Haldir et Océane se rendent compte de ce que nous complotons, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon frère. Les pousser à s'apprécier sera un jeu d'enfant !

Mettant au point leur plan de "bataille", les deux Elfes veillèrent fort tard cette nuit-là.

xoxoxo

Laissant les deux frères seuls, Océane alla se mettre au lit. Sur ce celui-ci, elle trouva une longue chemise de nuit bleue marine avec un mot : _"Ce vêtement appartenait à Eärwen. Tu peux te servir dans son armoire. Bonne nuit, Orophin"_

- Oh Orophin…

Une lumière triste s'alluma dans les yeux vairons de l'adolescente, alors qu'elle pensait à son presque frère. Se déshabillant rapidement, elle enfila la chemise de nuit au touché de soie qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et se glissa sous la couette. _"Cette chemise de nuit est jolie, mais je regrette mon pantalon de pyjama et mon débardeur !"_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Océane s'endormit.

Xoxo$oxoX

(1) paroles de la chanson "les Bannis" qu'Esméralda chante dans la cathédrale, dans le Bossu de Notre Dame.

(2) paroles de moi, sauf le poème de fin "Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas… Le sans couronne de nouveau sera roi" qui appartient à Bilbon Sacquet, et qui désigne Aragorn.

(3) pour ce qui est du prédécesseur d'Océane et Terre du Milieu, vous saurez en lisant la suite. Quant aux Valars et la création de la Terre du Milieu, je fais ici référence au Silmarillon que le prédécesseur d'Océane aura sûrement lu.


	2. Au secours je brille!

**Auteur :** toujours moi, Séléné.

**Disclaimer** voir chapitre précédent.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, Océane se retrouve propulsée en Lorien. Elle y fait la rencontre d'Haldir, qu'elle déteste et qui le lui rend bien. Sous la responsabilité d'Haldir, elle apprend à se battre, à monter à cheval, et la langue des Elfes. Elle découvre aussi deux pouvoirs étranges, et participe à la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Nimrodel_** **_de la Lorien :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai que le premier chapitre ressemble à « Plus jamais », mais c'est seulement le premier chapitre, pas les autres ! Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Karmilla_** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai, Océane essaye de se suicider, mais tu comprendras pourquoi un peu plus tard ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre. Bonne lecture

**_Anariel_** Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.

**_Lyane_** Ta review m'a fait rire ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai tu as écris un début de fic comme la mienne ? J'aimerai bien la lire ! Par hasard, aurais-tu déjà une béta-readeuse ? Si non, je te propose mes services (mais t'es pas obligée de dire oui :p). voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture. 5et pour l'humour, ne t'inquiète pas, je le garde ;))

**_Darky_** **_Angel :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions, mais tu peux toujours me les poser et je te guiderais, mais sans te raconter l'histoire (sinon tu ne voudras plus lire :p). Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**_Chiffonnette_** Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir une petite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture.

**_Believe4ever :_** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et je te remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé à poster. Tu verras ce que Rùmil et Orophin manigancent un peu plus tard ;) J'attends avec impatience un autre chapitre de ta fic, pis j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**_Harana_** Tant de compliments me vont droit au cœur ! rougie Arf, je suis en train de me transformer en feu de signalisation tellement je suis rouge :p Je suis très contente que ce début de fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pendant que je te tiens là, j'ai hâte de lire une autre de tes merveilleuses fics ! Si tu veux des nouvelles de « Rencontre avec soi-même », il faudra que tu lises la suite sous mon pseudo et plus sous Selerya. Voilà, gros bisou et à bientôt !

**_Georgette :_** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture. (moi aussi j'espère avoir mon bac !)

**_Gwinnyth_** Oh merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Pour Océane et Jarod, je les ai inventés de toutes pièces, sauf leurs caractères. Celui d'Océane est comme le mien, et celui de Jarod, je l'ai basé sur le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir (malheureusement, j'ai eu une petite sœur avec laquelle je ne m'entends pas bien souvent). Pour avoir la suite, tu n'as pas attendu beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Donc voilà la suite, qui, j'espère, te plaira. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà le second chapitre qui arrive. Il est beaucoup plus court que le premier (5 pages sous Word, alors que le premier en fait 19), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. LEs pensées des personnages sont en italique et entre guillemets, quant aux paroles des personnages, elles sont en italique quand ils parlent elfique. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui permet à l'auteur de savoir si vous avez aimé son travail ou pas, et puis bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**Chapitre 2 : Au secours je brille !**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il faisait encore nuit, et Océane fut éblouie par une forte lumière. Voulant protéger ses yeux, elle mit une de ses mains devant eux, et se rendit compte que c'était pire encore. Reposant sa main sur la couverture de son lit, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque ce fut fait, Océane crut que le Soleil était entré dans sa chambre, tant la lumière y était aveuglante.

Se levant, l'adolescente remarqua que la lumière semblait se déplacer en même temps qu'elle. Prise d'un doute, Océane se tourna vers le miroir qui surmontait sa coiffeuse, et eut le plus gros choc de sa vie.

xoxoxo

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Orophin se réveilla en sursaut à ce cri non-elfique et inhumain. Bondissant hors de son lit, il se précipita dans le couloir, où il se cogna à un corps nimbé d'une lumière dorée.

- Orophin, AU SECOURS JE BRILLE ! hurla Océane, la voix paniquée.

L'Elfe repensa alors à la femme qu'il avait rencontré il y a de cela 50 ans. Il se souvint de la panique qui perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'un de ses deux pouvoirs s'était manifesté. Soupirant, il saisit la main de l'adolescente et lui dit gravement :

- Il est temps que tu connaisses une histoire vieille d'un demi siècle. Mais je ne suis pas le plus à même de te la raconter. Une seule personne le peut : le Seigneur Celeborn. Va t'habiller et retrouve-moi dans le salon.

Orophin lâcha la main de la jeune fille dans une dernière pression rassurante, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Océane fit de même, et rejoignit son ami lorsqu'elle eut revêtu une jolie robe bleue nuit à col roulé. L'Elfe et l'Humaine sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers le mallorne qui abritait le palais des Seigneurs des Galadhrims. De la maison d'Orophin jusqu'à la demeure de Celeborn, Océane ne cessa pas de briller comme le soleil, éclairant leur chemin et réveillant les Elfes.

Lorsqu'elle vit des Elfes sur leurs balcons la fixer, et d'autres descendre de chez eux, la jeune fille sentit sa panique se changer en terreur, et elle se mit à courir. Surpris, Orophin lui cria de revenir, puis, voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, et sentant la terreur qui émanait de son amie, il s'élança à sa poursuite. L'Elfe rattrapa l'Humaine alors que celle-ci se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le bas des escaliers et le palais elfique.

- Océane, attends ! s'exclama Orophin en saisissant le poignet de l'adolescente.

Océane, toujours terrorisée, essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de l'Elfe, mais l'homme resserra sa prise.

- Non, lâche-moi Orophin ! s'écria la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, fixant les Elfes qui commençaient à monter les escaliers.

Mais ce que ne remarqua pas Océane, toute à sa terreur, c'est que plus elle se débattait et plus sa panique augmentait, plus son corps brillait. La lumière qu'elle dégageait était si aveuglante, qu'Orophin la lâcha et recula de trois marches. Océane se mit hors de portée de son ami, qui lui dit :

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Mes semblables ne te feront rien, ils sont juste curieux de voir celle qui provoque cette lumière.

- C'est moi qui la provoque, répliqua la jeune fille, la voix rendue aiguë par la panique. Et je ne sais pas comment cela se fait. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, et, je l'avoue, ça me fait peur. Je crève de trouille, et d'être le centre d'attention de tout un peuple ne m'aide pas. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire !

- Calme-toi, Océane Adams, dit une voix grave derrière l'adolescente, ne laissant pas le temps à Orophin de répondre.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec le Seigneur Celeborn.

- Je vois que tes pouvoirs commencent à se manifester, reprit l'Elfe. Mais ne parlons pas de cela ici. Suis-moi, Océane Adams. Vous aussi Orophin.

Les deux s'exécutèrent, Océane avec sa panique toujours aussi forte. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, l'Humaine remarqua tout de suite qu'Haldir était présent, ainsi que Galadriel, assise sur son trône. Le regard narquois que le Gardien de la Lorien lui lança fit oublier sa terreur à Océane, la remplaçant par de la colère. Ses sentiments se transformant, la lumière qui enveloppait la jeune fille d'un halo d'or, se mit à rayonner, la faisant ressembler au soleil.

Haldir se permit un petit sourire qui fit rager Océane, qui illumina la salle, tel le phare qu'elle était devenue. "_Et zut ! Comment ça s'éteint ce machin-là ?"_ fulmina mentalement l'adolescente, sa panique revenant. Le rire clair de la Dame de Lorien emplit alors la salle du trône.

- Essaye de faire taire ta colère et ta terreur, Océane Adams, dit la Dame, s'abritant les yeux de sa main, à l'image de Celeborn, Orophin et Haldir. Ainsi tu parviendras peut-être à éteindre cette lumière.

La respiration haletante, Océane ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête, faisant reculer doucement ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. La lumière qu'elle dégageait diminuait en même temps que la paix et le calme l'envahissaient. Lorsque la lumière eut disparu et que les quatre Elfes purent ouvrir les yeux, le Seigneur Celeborn dit :

- Je te dois des explications sur ce qu'il t'arrive, jeune fille. Tout commença il y a 50 ans. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années est arrivée dans un nuage d'ombre, dans cette pièce même. Elle était grande, brune, et avait des yeux gris. Elle portait d'étranges vêtements, un peu comme les tiens, mais en un peu plus vieux. Sur son étrange haut qu'elle appelait chemise, elle avait un pendentif millénaire : une chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendait un cristal rouge représentant deux ailes autour d'une épée.

Le Seigneur se tut, et Océane, prise d'un doute, passa une main dans le col de sa robe et en sortit un bijou.

- Par les Valars ! s'écria Celeborn. C'est ce pendentif !

- Quel était le nom de cette femme ? demanda la jeune fille, la voix tendue.

- Tina Nerteaux.

Océane pâlit dangereusement et vacilla. Orophin réagit vivement, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie sous le regard noir d'Haldir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Océane Adams ? demanda Galadriel.

- Cette femme qui est venue ici, comme moi, commença l'adolescente. C'était ma grand-mère.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe sur les quatre Elfes. Le silence plana quelques instants, puis Océane demanda :

- Quels étaient ses… pouvoirs ?

- L'Ombre et la Terre, répondit Celeborn. Elle avait aussi une paire de longues ailes blanches qui poussaient dans son dos dès qu'elle le voulait.

Océane avala difficilement la pilule et digéra silencieusement les révélations faites, son jeune cerveau tournant à plein régime.

- Elle l'Ombre… Moi la Lumière, reprit la jeune fille, se parlant à elle-même. Seul les pouvoirs semblent changer. Pour les ailes, puisque cette femme était ma grand-mère, il est plus que probable que j'en possède moi-même.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Océane se mit à faire les cent pas et s'exclama :

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je viens foutre dans ce p de livre ? Je ne peux rien changer à l'histoire, elle a déjà été écrite !

Une lumière vive avait de nouveau entouré d'or la silhouette de l'adolescente, trahissant la tempête de sentiments qui faisait rage en elle. Puis, soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et Océane s'arrêta. "_La Communauté de l'Anneau devrait bientôt arriver en Lothlorien. Je repartirai avec eux, et j'essayerai de changer certaines choses. L'Histoire peut se réécrire !"_

Sa décision prise, Océane sentit un sentiment de paix l'envahir : le genre de sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a fait le bon choix. C'est alors que Rùmil fit irruption dans la salle, la mine inquiète.

- Les Sentinelles de la Frontière Ouest viennent de nous faire parvenir un message. Une horde d'Orques campe à nos portes. Ils projettent de traverser la Lorien pour passer au Sud.

- Jamais les Yrch ne se sont aventurés à l'intérieur de nos frontières, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils commenceront ! dit Celeborn, les sourcils froncés de colère. Haldir, vous et votre escouade allez prêter main forte aux Sentinelles.

- A vos ordres, Mon Seigneur.

Haldir se mit en mouvement. Il avait bientôt atteint la porte, lorsqu'une voix claire jaillit dans son dos :

- Je viens avec vous !

Le Gardien se retourna lentement et fixa Océane de ses froids yeux gris.

- Vous ne savez pas vous battre, vous ne seriez qu'une gêne pour mes hommes et moi-même, dit-il, méprisant.

- Si vous me laissez derrière vous, cachée dans un arbre, je ne vous gênerai pas !

- Vous me suppliez ? demanda Haldir, une lueur triomphante faisant briller ses yeux.

- Ne rêvez pas tout haut Haldir ! Je vous demande simplement de m'emmener avec vous.

Le Gardien haussa un sourcil et se détourna.

- Si vous ne m'emmenez pas, je vous suivrai ! Vous m'aurez dans les pattes et ça vous plaira encore moins !

L'Elfe sortit sans se retourner. Rùmil le suivit après avoir adressé un sourire réconfortant à l'Humaine. Celle-ci jeta un regard aux Seigneurs de Lorien dès qu'Haldir et son frère furent sortis de la salle du trône.

- Va, Océane Adams, dit Galadriel en hochant la tête, Celeborn approuvant.

L'adolescente remercia les Premiers Nés d'un hochement de tête, et sortit de la salle en courant. Elle cherchait Haldir et Rùmil des yeux. Quand elle les trouva, ils étaient près d'un enclos à chevaux avec une dizaine d'autres Elfes.

- Nous allons rejoindre la Frontière Ouest à pied, les chevaux feraient trop de bruit, disait Haldir. Prenez votre paquetage et nous partons.

Les Elfes s'exécutèrent rapidement et en silence. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, les hommes d'Haldir et lui-même se mirent en route, Océane les suivant de loin. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille se prépara mentalement à ne pas manger pendant deux jours, car, si elle se souvenait bien du livre, de Caras Galadhon à la Frontière Ouest qui arrivait devant la sortie des Mines de la Moria, il y avait deux à trois jours de marche. "_Tout dépend de l'allure à laquelle cet imbécile va faire avancer ses hommes."_

xoxoxo

- Haldir, pourquoi es-tu aussi dur avec Océane ?

- Rùmil, soupira le Gardien. Cette gamine ne sait pas se défendre. Si elle était venue avec nous, elle se serait faite tuer.

- Tu es injuste mon frère. Je trouve qu'elle se défend bien face à toi, sourit Rùmil, se souvenant du premier cours de la jeune fille.

- Rùmil, efface-moi ce sourire idiot vite fait si tu ne veux pas finir coupé en rondelles, grogna Haldir.

A ce moment-là, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas un Orque ! M'enfin, nettoyez vos lunettes ! Je suis une Humaine, Humaineuh : H.U.M.A.I.N.E ! Et puis posez-moi par terre, par Merlin (1) !

Haldir et Rùmil firent volte-face pour voir un Elfe du nom d'Elrahon tenir dans ses bras une furie se débattant et dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Rùmil jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, et étouffa un éclat de rire. En effet, à la vue d'Océane, les oreilles du Gardien des Frontières de Lothlorien rougirent. Sa colère durcit le regard gris de l'Elfe, mais cela n'impressionna nullement une Océane outrée.

- Je vous avais dit que si vous ne m'emmeniez pas, je vous suivrais Haldir ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux brillant d'indignation alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de l'Elfe qui la retenait. Et j'avais raison quand je disais que ça vous plairait encore moins : vos oreilles sont toutes rouges !

A ces mots, les dites oreilles rougirent encore plus. Haldir serra les poings et fit signe à Elrahon de lâcher l'Humaine. L'adolescente retomba souplement sur ses pieds et fit face au Gardien, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à l'Elfe qui l'avait capturée. L'Elfe en question recula d'un pas et sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même quand une pâle lueur entoura d'un halo doré le corps de la jeune fille. Cette scène fut de trop pour Rùmil qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

Au même moment, Haldir saisit Océane par le poignet et lui intima :

- Eteignez-vous pauvre idiote ! Vous voulez nous faire repérer ?

Pour toute réponse, Océane mordit le poignet de l'Elfe. Haldir étouffa un cri de douleur, et lâcha le poignet de l'Humaine. Fou de rage, il leva la main droite (celle qui n'était pas blessée) pour gifler l'adolescente. Rùmil, qui avait cessé de rire, saisit la main de son frère avant que le coup ne parte.

_- Tu frapperais une femme ?_ gronda-t-il en elfique.

_- Une caricature de femme,_ siffla Haldir. _Mais tu as raison, je ne m'abaisserai pas à la toucher._

Le Gardien dégagea sa main et prit sur lui pour se calmer. Se tournant vers Océane, il lui dit :

- Cela fait deux jours que vous nous suivez, et malgré notre vitesse de marche, vous êtes là.

"_Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein crétin ?"_ pensa la jeune fille, venimeuse.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir ? reprit Haldir, méprisant, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

- En ce moment, mes tendances suicidaires sont endormies, mais si je meurs aujourd'hui ou demain, ça ne me posera aucun problème. Au contraire.

Haldir fut intrigué par les mots de l'adolescente, Rùmil aussi, bien qu'Orophin lui ait raconté l'histoire de l'Humaine. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux bavardages. Une Sentinelle était arrivée et parlait avec Haldir. D'un signe de la tête, le Gardien ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre. La troupe d'Elfes et l'Humaine se mirent silencieusement en marche, et atteignirent bientôt l'orée de la forêt. Haldir força Océane à s'allonger à plat ventre sur le sol et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Océane resta donc au sol, regardant les Elfes se déployer. Puis elle entendit Haldir prononcer un mot, et elle vit les Elfes charger. La bataille fît rage. Océane observait la manière de se battre des Elfes, et, poussée par la curiosité, elle se mit debout et sortit de sa cachette. Un Orque qui se tenait à l'écart du combat la vit et s'approcha d'elle, dans l'espoir de l'embrocher sur son épée. Un pressentiment avertit Océane, qui se jeta à terre, le sifflement d'une épée fendant l'air résonnant à ses oreilles. Vivement, la jeune fille se remit debout et fit face à son adversaire. N'ayant aucune arme sur elle, l'adolescente ne faisait qu'éviter les coups du monstre, jusqu'à ce qu'il plante profondément son épée dans le sol, à l'endroit exact où l'Humaine se trouvait.

Profitant de ce fait, Océane donna un coup de poing à l'Orque. "_Argh, je me suis ruinée la main ! Saleté de barbaque malsaine ! Hoho, il n'a pas l'air content le monsieur. Replis stratégique !"_ Et de fait, l'Orque s'était relevé, et pourchassait la jeune fille qui s'était mise à courir, lui promettant mille douleurs dans son langage barbare. "_Et hop ! On plonge dans la mêlée !"_.

Pour échapper à son poursuivant, Océane se glissa entre les belligérants Elfes et Orques, bousculant sur son passage tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une montagne de viande noire. Passant près d'un Elfe, la jeune fille se saisit du poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture en disant :

- Vous permettez ? J'ai un pot de colle aux fesses !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle lança le poignard qui se ficha dans la gorge de l'Orque qui la pistait, le tuant sur le coup. L'Elfe à qui Océane avait emprunté le poignard se débarrassa de son adversaire et se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restée cachée Océane ?

- Ho, Rùmil ! Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune fille, ses yeux brillant étrangement et essayant de détourner la conversation.

- Ne restez pas là, fit Rùmil en l'attirant contre lui et en plongeant ton épée dans le gosier d'un ennemi.

De sous le bras du jeune frère d'Haldir, Océane vit un Orque s'approcher d'un des combattants Elfes par derrière et lever son épée. S'échappant des bras de Rùmil, Océane bondit sur l'Elfe qu'elle reconnut comme étant Haldir, et l'écarta de la trajectoire de l'arme orque, le faisant chuter. C'est alors que son pouvoir de Lumière se déclencha.

Le corps de l'Humaine dégagea une lumière aveuglante qui éclaira le champ de bataille. Dès que les rayons de cette lumière touchèrent les Orques, ceux-ci se mirent à hurler de douleur, tandis que les Elfes, remis de leur surprise, les achevaient. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucun Orque, la lumière sembla refluer vers le corps d'Océane, et s'éteignit. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Haldir et lui demanda :

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Non, répondit sèchement l'Elfe en se relevant. Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas bouger ! Vous êtes aussi têtue qu'un Nain ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je commence à regretter de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

Et ce disant, Océane s'écroula dans les bras d'Haldir, inconsciente.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, soupira le Gardien, exaspéré. Rùmil !

A l'appel de son nom, l'Elfe accourut vers son frère.

- Haldir, qu'est-ce que… Océane ! Mais, qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Rùmil, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Haldir, hargneux. Elle a dû utiliser son pouvoir trop vite et trop fortement.

- Il faut la ramener à Caras Galadhon, fit Rùmil.

- Je sais.

Haldir se tourna vers les autres Elfes et leur dit :

- _Brûlez les corps, puis nous repartirons. Les Sentinelles reprendront leur poste, et dès que nous arriverons à Caras Galadhon, nous vous enverrons la relève_, termina Gardien, s'adressant à une des Sentinelles.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, et que tous les Elfes regardaient l'adolescente qu'il portait, Haldir siffla d'une voix menaçante :

- _Au boulot, et plus vite que ça !_

Lorsque les corps des Orques furent brûlés, les Sentinelles reprirent leurs places dans les arbres, tandis que le Gardien, son frère et son escouade repartaient en direction de Caras Galadhon.

Xoxo$oxoX

(1) Vous comprendrez pourquoi Océane dit "Par Merlin" en lisant le chapitre 3 qu'il faut que j'écrive.


	3. Vent de colère sur trois frères

**Auteur :** moi, la divine Séléné (vivi je passe encore les portes !)

**Disclaimer** voir chapitre 1.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, Océane se retrouve propulsée en Lorien. Elle y fait la rencontre d'Haldir, qu'elle déteste et qui le lui rend bien. Sous la responsabilité d'Haldir, elle apprend à se battre, à monter à cheval, et la langue des Elfes. Elle découvre aussi deux pouvoirs étranges, et participe à la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Believe4ever :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je sais, il est méchant Haldir, mais comme on dit, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ;) J'ai lu ton chapitre 32 je crois, et je l'ai adoré ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu reviewer, mon ordinateur est capricieux en ce moment :s. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture

**_Darky_** **_Angel :_** Salut toi Je suis contente que le chapitre deux t'ait plu ! Pour les ailes d'Océane, il faudra que tu attendes le chapitre 5 pour avoir la réponse. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**_Thealie_** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Karmilla_** Wouaw, merci pour tous ces compliments ! (Je ne sais plus où me mettre ;)). Moi aussi j'aimerais bien embrasser Haldir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible (le chanceux, il aurait un harem rien que pour lui ;)). J'espère que tu aimeras ce troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt .

**_Luthien_** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**_Harana_** La v'là la suite, arrête d'écrire ce mot :p Normalement, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que le beau et arrogant Capitaine et Gardien de la Lothlorien devrait commencer à prendre conscience de bien des choses à propos d'une certaine Humaine. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, sinon tu ne liras pas la suite ;) Merci pour ta review, à chaque fois je l'attends avec impatience. Et pour « Ma Source de Vie », aurais-je le plaisir de lire le chapitre 11 bientôt ? J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Mégakissoux et bonne lecture.

**_Nimrodel_** **_de la Lorien :_** Voilà (enfin !) le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Ne t'en fait pas, Océane reste en Lorien jusqu'au chapitre 6, et la Communauté arrive dans le prochain. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**_Lilya97 :_** Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et que tu t'amuse en la lisant, c'est fait pour ;) Pour le plan d'Orophin et Rùmil, ils commenceront à le mettre en marche dans le chapitre 4, jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Voilà, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**_Georgette (x2) :_** Voilà la suite. Enfin ! tu vas me dire, mais le bac n'est que dans trois mois, et je dois travailler si je veux l'avoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue « Chute en Lorien », même si je mets du temps à poster les chapitres, je ne l'abandonne pas ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Lyane:_** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'adorerais être ta bêta-readeuse, ce serait un honneur pour moi ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**_Eleni:_** Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Fuschicho:_** Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Ptronille:_** La suite est enfin arrivée. Je pense que ce troisième chapitre te plaira. Quand à moi, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de « Caelan ». Bonne lecture.

**_Tari Miriel :_** Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste. Bonne lecture

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 : Vent de colère sur trois frères**

Chaud. Confortable. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait du fond de son inconscience. Mais un truc clochait. Pourquoi dormait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avancer si elle dormait ? Océane ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant un poids l'écraser.

- Enfin réveillée ? demanda une voix narquoise.

- Haldir ?

Remarquant qu'elle était dans les bras de l'Elfe, Océane se débattit faiblement, ses membres étant habités d'une lourdeur inhabituelle.

- Lâchez-moi, je peux marcher toute seule !

- Cela m'étonnerait, persifla le Gardien en resserrant l'adolescente contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Vous avez brûlé énormément d'énergie en utilisant votre pouvoir. La preuve : vous ne vous débattez que faiblement. Mais après tout, vous êtes Humaine.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Océane leva la main pour gifler Haldir, mais sa main retomba légèrement sur le torse de l'Elfe alors qu'elle replongeait dans l'inconscience.

xoxoxo

- Tu devais veiller sur elle Haldir !

- Je ne t'ai rien promis Orophin !

- Et après ? Elle aurait pu se faire tuer par ta faute ! cria le plus jeune des trois frères.

- Ma faute ? Je lui avais ordonné de rester caché, mais elle n'a pas obéis ! répliqua Haldir, les oreilles rouges de colères.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu donnes toujours des ordres, mais tu ne vérifies jamais s'ils sont exécutés tant tu es habitué à être obéis.

Haldir allait lancer une réplique cinglante à son frère, mais Orophin le devança :

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'Océane est une Humaine : sous ta responsabilité, pas à tes ordres ?

- D'autant plus qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie Haldir, intervint calmement Rùmil.

- Comme elle a sauvé la tienne, celle d'Elrahon et celle des Sentinelles, grogna le Gardien, de mauvaise foi.

Tandis que les trois frères se disputaient, Océane, qui était allongée sur le canapé d'Orophin, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, son réveil passant inaperçu pour les trois Elfes, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'entre-déchirer.

- Oh non mon frère, dit Rùmil, les sourcils froncés. Si elle ne t'avait pas poussé, tu te serais fait embrocher par l'Yrch qui était derrière toi. Son pouvoir s'est déclenché quand l'Yrch a abaissé son épée sur elle. C'est toi qu'elle a sauvé.

- Et alors ? répliqua Haldir, méprisant. Cette gamine aurait dû rester à l'écart ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a évité une blessure que je vais me mettre à l'aimer !

Les oreilles rouges de rage, Orophin saisit son aîné par le col de la chemise.

- Oublierais-tu notre Code de l'Honneur Haldir ? Une vie pour une vie. Tu as une dette envers elle. Tu lui dois une vie !

Pendant la dispute, Océane s'était levée et approchée des trois Elfes furieux. Les entendre se disputer à cause d'elle rendait la jeune fille mal-à-l'aise. Mais qu'ils parlent d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là la mettait dans une colère noire. L'adolescente sentit la rafale d'une énergie inconnue l'envahir et faire voleter légèrement ses cheveux noirs, sa colère montant en même temps que cette énergie. Inconscients de l'état de l'Humaine, les trois frères continuaient leur échange de mots.

- Le Code ne s'applique pas aux enfants, persifla le Gardien, insultant.

- Haldir… commença Rùmil, menaçant.

Mais avant que le cadet ne continue sa phrase, une espèce de mini tornade de vent balaya le salon, calmant les trois Elfes qui manquèrent d'apprendre à voler.

- Ca suffit ! dit froidement Océane, sa robe battant ses jambes sous l'effet d'un vent qu'elle seule percevait, ses longs cheveux volant autour de sa tête, tel un voile sombre.

Haldir, Rùmil et Orophin regardaient, stupéfiés, l'Humaine dont le second pouvoir venait de s'éveiller.

- Vous vous disputez pour une raison futile, reprit l'adolescente, glaciale. Que j'ai sauvé la vie d'Haldir n'a pas d'importance, et pour ton information Orophin, c'était un réflexe.

Vexé comme un pou, Haldir serra les poings, tandis que Rùmil haussait un sourcil amusé et qu'Orophin souriait presque avant qu'Océane ne reprenne, moins froide :

- Je ne veux pas être la cause de la discorde de trois frères. Je veux juste apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et à me battre, faire ce que je dois ici, et rentrer chez moi.

Les trois Elfes regardaient toujours l'Humaine. Puis, soudain, Rùmil dit :

- Lumière et Vent.

- Pardon ? demanda Océane, désormais calmée.

- Ton deuxième pouvoir, c'est le Vent, répondit Orophin à la place de son frère.

- Vent et Lumière. L'opposé des pouvoirs de ma grand-mère, dit l'adolescente, le regard brusquement absent.

Et sans que les trois Elfes ne puissent rien faire, Océane sortit.

- Il ne manquait plus que cette stupide créature nous fasse une crise, grogna Haldir.

- Haldir, tu devrais… menaça Orophin.

- A mon avis, l'Humaine va s'entraîner, les coupa Rùmil, exaspéré par l'attitude de son aîné.

- Et bien tant mieux ! s'exclama le Gardien. Qu'elle s'entraîne seule, comme ça cette catastrophe naturelle sur pattes ne traînera pas dans les miennes !

- Tu es vraiment dur avec elle Haldir, soupira Rùmil, tandis qu'Orophin bouillait de rage.

xoxoxo

De son côté, Océane était retournée à la clairière d'entraînement qui était déserte à ce moment-là.

- Bon. Pour l'instant mes pouvoirs semblent se déclencher lorsque je suis en pétard. Donc pensons à l'autre crétin et apprenons !

La jeune fille visualisa Haldir. Haldir la rabaissant, Haldir la raillant, Haldir levant la main sur elle. Aussitôt, une rage folle la submergea, et une tempête se leva dans la clairière, faisant grincer les arbres elfiques. Au milieu de cette tempête, Océane brillait de mille feux, ses pouvoirs de Vent et de Lumière se déchaînant.

Soudain une pensée la traversa : "_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Si je ne maîtrise pas la tempête, je vais détruire ces magnifiques arbres !"_ Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, la jeune Humaine essaya de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Même maintenant que la colère l'avait quittée, la tempête continuait.

Prise de panique, Océane sentit le vent redoubler de violence et un craquement sinistre suivit d'un bruit de chute finirent de la terroriser. "_Je dois le faire ! Il faut que je réussisse à maîtriser le vent, sinon je vais détruire tout ce qui m'entoure !"_ Des images de l'état de la clairière si elle n'arrivait pas à stopper la tempête s'imposèrent soudain à son esprit.

Arbres déracinés. Terre éventrée par la chute des arbres. Puis les images s'étendirent à toute la Lorien et Océane vit l'horreur que son pouvoir était susceptible de créer. Elle vit les habitations elfiques jetées à bas des mallornes. Elle vit ces mêmes mallornes êtres déracinés. Elle vit les Elfes si blonds, si gracieux et si beaux se faire écraser sous d'énormes arbres. Elle vit Haldir, Orophin et Rùmil morts, les membres et le corps broyés par les arbres déracinés.

- NOOOON !

Dans ce hurlement déchirant, Océane avait mit toute sa rage de combattre, toute sa volonté d'arrêter la tempête et de protéger la Lothlorien, toute sa concentration. Et avec ce hurlement, Océane calma sa panique et reprit le contrôle de la tempête. L'adolescente se cambra en arrière lorsque le vent reflua dans son corps.

Une fois que la tempête eut disparu, la lumière aveuglante se résorba à son tour avant de se volatiliser. Dès que la lumière s'éteignit, Océane s'écroula au sol, épuisée. Après quelques secondes de répit, l'Humaine se mit à quatre pattes, puis dit en se levant :

- Je suis venue, j'ai vu et j'ai failli ne pas vaincre ! Saleté de César, il aurait pu envisager cette possibilité avant de sortir sa maxime. Empereur de mes deux !

En relevant la tête, Océane soupira et fut plus que surprise de voir un archer elfe se tenir devant elle, les yeux bleus de l'homme écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Euh… Je… Je…, tenta de s'expliquer la jeune Humaine, se sentant terriblement fautive et gênée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains – même s'il lui en aurait fallu deux de plus à cet instant – Océane dit doucement :

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que mes pouvoirs se… Enfin je ne croyais pas que…

L'adolescente se tut et soupira bruyamment avant de rajouter deux mains de courage aux précédentes, et de reprendre, les mots retrouvés :

- Je ne pensais pas que je perdrais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Je suis désolée.

Le regard stupéfait de l'Elfe devint perplexe, et en une seconde, Océane comprit.

- Bon sang, il ne comprend pas le français… Enfin la Langue Commune… Bref c'est pareil ! Ok, mon bel Elfe, j'espère que tu vas comprendre comment je m'appelle.

L'Humaine posa la main sur sa poitrine en prononçant distinctement et à haute et intelligible voix son prénom :

- Océane.

Voyant que l'archer qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, Océane refit le même geste et répéta le même mot tout en s'avançant vers la créature sylvestre. Après que la jeune fille eut répété la même opération une dizaine de fois "_juste de quoi passer pour une cruche !"_, l'archer sembla enfin comprendre. Imitant l'Humaine, l'Elfe porta une main à son torse et dit d'une voix harmonieuse, dans sa langue :

- _Amaras_.

Tendant la main vers l'Elfe et frôlant sa tunique, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Océane répéta :

- Amaras.

Puis, épuisée par la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs, l'Humaine s'écroula dans les bras de l'archer.


	4. Arrivée prévue

**Auteur :** Moi la toujours aussi divine Séléné.

**Disclaimer** voir premier chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Fushicho_ : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

_Gwinnyth_ : Et oui la maxime exacte est « Veni Vedi Vici », mais il fallait que je la modifie, pour le bien de la patrie… pardon histoire ;) La relation Océane/Haldir

ne restera pas au stade des disputes, mais ça évolue lentement entre eux. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite idée pour le chapitre 5 qui te plaira sûrement quand tu la liras. Je

te donne un indice : ça a un rapport avec Rùmil et Orophin et leur plan pour caser leur frère. Sinon merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, et j'espère que toi tu

continueras aussi tes fics :p

_Ptronille_ La suite en dessous ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

_Melounette_ : Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite (toujours aussi courte je crois). J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Lyane_ _de Philae _: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_Karmilla_ : Non, Haldir ne se calme pas, mais c'est ça qui fais sourire non ? Je suis contente que mon précédent chapitre t'es plu, et j'espère que celui-là te plaira

tout autant.

_Morticia_ _vampirella _: Voici la suite. Désolée, mais Haldir sera agressif envers Océane pour un petit moment encore. Bonne lecture.

_Shibou_ : merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Georgette _: Merci pour ta review. Je crois que ce chapitre te plairas. Je l'espère en tout cas.

_Nimrodel_ _de la Lorien _: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que pour la suite, il en sera de même.

_Lady Ange Shadow _: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée prévue**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Océane était dans son lit, chez Orophin. En se redressant sur ses oreillers, la jeune fille se souvint d'avoir repris quelques instants ses esprits avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Elle se rappela qu'Amaras, dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait, parlait avec Orophin, Rùmil et Haldir.

Les quatre hommes parlaient en elfique, elle n'avait donc rien compris, puis, épuisée par l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, l'Humaine s'était rendormie. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, Océane cherchait une idée pour pallier à ces évanouissements intempestifs.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, dans le salon, à l'étage au-dessous, Haldir, Rùmil et Orophin se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux irait voir comment se portait l'Humaine.

- _Haldir ne peut pas y aller_, sourit Rùmil. _Si elle le voit, ça va saigner !_

- _Et tu ne peux pas y aller plus que moi_, grogna le Capitaine. _Tu ne la connais pas énormément !_

L'aîné et le cadet se tournèrent vers le benjamin.

- _Orophin_, dirent-ils en chœur.

- _Quoi ? Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? _demanda le plus jeune des trois frères.

- _Parce qu'elle habite chez toi_, commença Haldir.

- _Et parce que tu la connais plus que nous_, ajouta Rùmil.

Orophin protesta pour la forme, tout en montant les escaliers menant aux chambres. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, Orophin se dirigea vers la chambre d'Océane. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, frappa et entra après avoir entendu un "entrez" pensif.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu vas, dit l'Elfe en refermant la porte et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je vais bien. Un peu fatiguée peut-être, répondit Océane, relevant ses yeux vairons sur son ami. Depuis que je suis réveillée, je cherche un moyen d'éviter de tomber dans les pommes à chaque fois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

- A mon avis, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, tu devrais commencer par t'entraîner tous les jours et de manière progressive.

Un silence se fit dans la chambre, Océane réfléchissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille prit la parole :

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle. Je vais devoir supporter ton taré d'aîné le temps de mon entraînement. Enfin… Tant qu'il ne me cherche pas, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

Face à l'ironie évidente de son amie, Orophin ne put que sourire, amusé.

xoxoxo

Un mois durant, Océane réussit à mettre de côté son aversion pour Haldir. Ayant eu une épée en bois étant petite ("_Ca a du bon d'être fan des trois Mousquetaires !"_ avait pensé l'Humaine), la jeune fille devint rapidement une épéiste de talent. Au combat à mains nues, Haldir avait été surpris de se prendre une raclée par l'Humaine.

- Remerciez ma grand-mère Haldir, avait ironisé Océane. C'est elle qui m'a appris l'art du combat.

Et elle avait planté le Capitaine elfe au milieu des archers venus s'entraîner, hilares. Niveau endurance, Océane était assez médiocre, malgré sa pratique du combat à mains nues. Pour palier à ce manque, Haldir faisait courir matin et soir l'Humaine, qui le trouvait d'ailleurs assez tyrannique. Quand au tir à l'arc, Océane était obligée d'avouer son incompétence, voire sa nullité dans ce domaine.

Ce matin-là, Océane avait maudis tout les dieux de la Création, mais surtout Haldir. Cela faisait bientôt cinq heures qu'elle s'escrimait sur son arc, en vain. Surveillant son "élève", le Gardien de la Lorien perdait rapidement patience. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, mais là, cette imbécile d'Humaine avait battu des records : personne ne le mettait en colère aussi rapidement qu'elle. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Haldir explosa :

- Bon sang ! Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de se servir d'un arc !

L'éclat d'Haldir fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Depuis un mois qu'elle se retenait de répondre à l'Elfe, Océane n'en pouvait plus et craqua :

- Et bien allez-y si c'est si facile, imbécile arrogant ! cria-t-elle en jetant loin d'elle et dans un accès de rage, l'arc qu'elle tenait. J'en peux plus ! Après cinq heures à essayer de bander cet arc à la con, vous m'agressez ! Même pas un mot d'encouragement en un mois d'entraînement, que dalle !

Océane reprit son souffle et continua, toujours en criant :

- Alors l'Humaine n'étant pas immortelle, l'Humaine va allez se reposer. Et si ça ne plaît pas au dictateur que vous êtes, C'EST LE MÊME TARIF !

Pendant que l'adolescente vidait son sac, Haldir avait remarqué que les bras de l'Humaine tremblaient violemment, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient été soumis à un trop gros effort pendant trop longtemps. Une pointe de remord adoucit le regard de l'Elfe, mais lorsque celui-ci entendit le mot "dictateur", le remord se transforma en colère.

- Très bien ! Puisque l'Humaine est si faible, et bien que l'Humaine fasse ce que bon lui semble !

Et sur ce, drapé dans son arrogance toute haldirienne, le Capitaine tourna les talons et quitta la clairière d'entraînement. Comment avait-elle osé ? Lui, un dictateur ? Et pourquoi pas un Yrch (Orque en elfique) tant qu'elle y était ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

xoxoxo

De son côté, Océane s'était assise à même le sol, découragée. Pourtant, malgré son abattement, la jeune fille était fière d'elle. L'entraînement qu'elle s'était infligée pour mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs avait porté ses fruits. Elle maîtrisait désormais parfaitement la Lumière et le Vent. La preuve : aucune tempête ni aucune lumière ne s'était déclenchée lorsque sa colère et sa rage avaient explosées un peu plus tôt.

Mais sa fierté ne pouvait éclipser son découragement. Pourquoi était-elle si nulle avec un arc dans les mains ? Sa grand-mère lui aurait dit qu'on ne peut pas être bon partout, et qu'elle avait aussi des facilités dans d'autres domaines. Mais sa grand-mère n'était plus là. En plus, elle avait mal aux bras. Vraiment mal. Durant ce mois d'entraînement, elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Pourtant elle avait mal.

Et, tandis que le découragement l'envahissait de plus en plus, Océane repensa aux Walt Disney qu'elle aimait tant regarder. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'imposa à son esprit. Mulan. L'entraînement de Mulan, si dur pour une femme. Mulan qui n'avait pas renoncée. Et elle, Océane, allait-elle renoncer et abandonner ? Jamais ! Ce crétin d'Haldir ne la briserait pas ! Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle serait plus forte !

Se mettant à chanter le chanson qui allait avec l'entraînement de Mulan, Océane se leva, ramassa l'arc, et, occultant la douleur de ses bras, se remit au travail.

xoxoxo

Mais qui lui avait fichu une débile pareille ? Bon, c'est vrai, il devait bien l'avouer, elle était assez douée avec une épée et à mains nues. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. L'un vert et l'autre bleu, strié de rouge. Yeux dans lesquels les sentiments de l'Humaine se reflétaient parfaitement. Ses si beaux yeux qui l'hypnotisaient et l'intriguaient tant… "_Minute ! D'où ça vient ce truc sur les yeux ?"_ se demanda le Capitaine. Rien à voir avec le sujet de ses réflexions.

Il en était donc à "douée à mains nues", et, inévitablement, nulle au tir à l'arc. L'arc ? Par Eru ! Il avait oublié son arc dans la clairière ! Maudis. Il était réellement maudis. Faisant volte face, Haldir repartit à grandes enjambées vers la clairière d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de cette fameuse clairière, l'Elfe s'arrêta brusquement. Cette Humaine si désagréable ne l'avait pas vu et semblait déterminée.

Haldir se mit à couvert et décida d'observer son "élève". Il vit Océane se lever, ramasser l'arc et se mettre à chanter tout en reprenant l'entraînement. Le Capitaine de la Lothlorien tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement la chanson.

- "Attaquons l'exercice, pour défaire les Huns.

M'ont-ils donné leurs fils ? Je n'en vois pas un.

Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes, et jusqu'au bout,

Et coup par coup, je saurais faire de vrais hommes de vous !

Comme la flèche qui vibre et frappe en plein cœur.

En trouvant l'équilibre, vous serez vainqueur.

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes,

Mais envers et contre tout, je saurais faire de vrais homme de vous !

J'aurais dû me mettre au régime…

Salue tous mes amis pour moi…

Je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de gym…

Ce gars-là leur flanque les foies…

Et s'il voyait la fille en moi…

Je suis tout en nage mais nager je ne sais pas…

Comme un homme, sois plus violent que le cours du torrent,

Comme un homme, sois plus puissant que les ouragans,

Comme un homme, sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans,

Secret comme les nuits de Lune de l'Orient !

Les jours passent et les Huns ne sont plus très loin.

Suivez bien mon chemin, vous vivrez demain.

Vous n'serez jamais vaillant et fort,

Comme des hommes, rentrez chez vous.

Je ne peux faire de vrais hommes de vous !

Comme un homme, sois plus violent que le cours du torrent,

Comme un homme, sois plus puissant que les ouragans,

Comme un homme, sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans,

Secret comme les nuits de Lune de l'Orient !"

La chanson finie, Haldir entendit Océane la répéter encore et encore tout en s'entraînant. "_Je vois. Cette gamine ne manque pas d'obstination"_ pensa l'Elfe, retournant à ses occupations. "_Laissons-la se débrouiller. Nous verrons bien demain ce que son entêtement aura donné."_

xoxoxo

Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'heure où la Lune se lève, Haldir s'arrêta devant la clairière. Océane s'y trouvait toujours, l'arc à la main, une flèche encochée. L'Elfe vit l'Humaine bander son arc et viser la cible déjà percée d'autres flèches qui semblaient avoir voulu toucher la cible n'importe où, sauf au centre. Mais la flèche encochée ne partit jamais.

Les bras d'Océane, pris de tremblements convulsifs et violents, lâchèrent l'arc et la flèche, tandis que la jeune fille tombait à genoux d'épuisement.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Haldir s'avança, s'accroupit près de l'Humaine et examina ses bras. Surprise, Océane releva brusquement la tête et plongea ses yeux vairons dans le regard gris d'Haldir. Au lieu d'y trouver la dureté et l'arrogance qui leur sont habituelles, la jeune fille vit dans ces yeux couleur d'orage quelque chose de doux.

Mais trop épuisée pour analyser la situation et cette douceur inhabituelle chez l'Elfe, Océane se laissa faire quand Haldir la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez Orophin. Lorsque le Gardien de la Lorien déposa l'Humaine dans son lit, il remarqua qu'elle était déjà endormie.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Océane sentit ses avant-bras la brûler atrocement. La jeune fille se leva, alla dans la salle d'eau, fit sa toilette et prit des bandages qu'elle badigeonna d'un baume apaisant avant de se les enrouler autour des avant-bras. Océane retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, enfila une robe de soie bleu nuit à longues manches, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes elfiques en daim.

Attrapant une brosse, Océane se démêla les cheveux et se les attacha en chignon. Ainsi parée, l'Humaine quitta la maison d'Orophin et alla se promener. "_Aujourd'hui, pas d'entraînement !"_ pensa-t-elle presque joyeusement. "_Mes bras ne peuvent même pas supporter le poids d'une robe à enfiler, alors une épée ou un arc… Résultats, j'ai une journée de tranquillité !"_

Ainsi pensait Océane, se promenant seule hors de Caras Galadhon. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui n'avait rien d'elfique. Confiante et un sourire doux aux lèvres, l'Humaine sortit du sous-bois et se planta au milieu du chemin.

- Vous parlez bien fort Maître Nain. C'est un miracle que les Sentinelles ne vous aient pas déjà fait prisonniers.

La Communauté de l'Anneau, car c'était bien elle, avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant surgir de nulle part cette jeune fille.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Aragorn, suspicieux.

- Je suis, à votre image, l'amie des Elfes, répondit Océane, toujours en souriant. Je vais vous conduire au Seigneur et à la Dame des Bois d'Or, car telle est votre volonté. Je le vois dans votre esprit. "_Et hop ! Un peu de baratin à la Madame Irma pour appâter le touriste, et on continue !"_

- Aragorn, chuchota Gimli. Peut-on faire confiance à cette enfant ? L'Ennemi peut prendre les formes les plus innocentes.

- " Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,

Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus,

Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point,

Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel,

Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera ;

Des ombres, une lumière jaillira

Renouvelée sera la lame qui fut brisée,

Le sans couronne de nouveau sera roi."

- Comment connaissez vous ce poème ? demanda Boromir, plus que méfiant.

- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur cette Communauté, Boromir, répondit énigmatiquement Océane. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et des choses qui seront. "_Un petit coup de divination à la Galadriel pour achever tout ce beau monde, et on met les voiles !"_ pensa la jeune fille, peu charitable, mais s'amusant vraiment.

- Comment me…

- Je répondrai à vos questions plus tard, coupa brusquement Océane. Avant de connaître mes secrets, vous avez surtout besoin de repos et de voir les Seigneurs de ces lieux. Suivez-moi.

Laissant derrière elle une Communauté bouche bée, la jeune Humaine prit le chemin le plus court pour mener à bon port les neuf hommes qui lui avaient emboîté le pas.


End file.
